Even Younger Warlock
by Kirstieee
Summary: When attacked by a dragon, Merlin uses a wrong spell and something life changing happens and Arthur has to look after him. Merlin/Arthur friendship.
1. Prologue

**I gave my friend an idea about Merlin (I am not spoiling it for you guys) and she liked it (thanks Megan) so I started writing and couldn't stop. This is gonna be an extra cute fic, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine but I do wish Bradley and Colin were ;)

* * *

**

Merlin hadn't wanted to go to the forest with Arthur. He despised hunting and the forests around Camelot were dangerous. Of course, Arthur ordered him to go and he couldn't exactly resist unless he wanted to be put in the stocks. He was lugging the hunting equipment while Arthur paced on in front, his sword sheathed and checking for trails in the dirt. He cursed under his breath and indicated for Merlin to approach.

Cautiously, Merlin went by Arthur's side and bent down, looking at a hoof mark imprinted in the dirt, "That means there's deer nearby?" He asks hopefully, just looking forward to getting back to the warmth inside Camelot's walls.

Arthur shook his head, "It's an old track. A herd have headed south but they could be hours away by now. It's no use even looking for them." He cursed again and kicked at the dirt angrily, "Useless, this is! It's nearly winter and everything will be in hibernation soon. This'll probably be the last hunt for months!"

The young warlock winced as Arthur began to raise his voice and suddenly heard a snap of a twig. Instantly, birds began to fly from the trees, squawking in alarm and quickly departing. The young boys snapped their heads around, looking around wildly.

"What was that?" Merlin asks, trying to cloak his scared voice.

"Well I'll take a wild guess and say it's probably an animal," Arthur said, whacking Merlin lightly for his stupidity, "Don't get so frightened over nothing! You're so jumpy…"

Merlin blushed angrily and scratched the back of his neck, "I wasn't scared… just a little surprised. C'mon, can we go back to Camelot now?" Arthur snorted and pushed past him, beginning to head in the direction the noise came from.

"I'm not going anywhere, I want to return with some sort of animal," He flashed a grin to his manservant and began to inspect the bushes and frowned when he saw nothing, "Where is that wretched creature?" He murmured.

That's when both of them heard the deafening roar from only a few metres away. Merlin yelped and looked up to be face to face with none other than a huge dragon. Now that can't be possible…

He heard the sharp sound of a sword being unsheathed and saw the young Prince trying to fend off the furious creature. The weapon flicked from left to right as his wrist made swift actions that Merlin would never be able to do. The dragon wasn't harmed as the blade tried to slice the rock hard scales of the torso and it roared in anger. Lifting one huge talon, it kicked Arthur away, knocking him against the tree. Merlin yelled and ran to him, checking him over to see if there was anything wrong.

"Merlin, get off me!" Arthur yelled over the screeches of the beast behind them. Curling his hand around the handle of his sword, he got up once again.

"Arthur, it's no use, you'll be killed… leave it to me!" Merlin tried to stop Arthur from charging at the dragon, but no such luck.

"YOU?!" Arthur scoffed, "I don't think you'll be able to hold back a dragon, Merlin," He snorted and stared in the eyes of the reptile.

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to think back to his magical book which he had been reading loyally for the past eight months. How to slay a dragon… _Think Merlin! You know this! Remember the spell!_ He clenched his fists and sighed, deciding to improvise. He knew the word for dragon and maybe he could just make up the rest of the words…

Placing himself close enough to the dragon but not so close that Arthur would be able to notice, his raised his arm and began to chant the ancient words which he could only hope would work…

"Thea drago mea tus scyfalo!" He hisses, staring intently at the animal. It was unharmed and still teasing the prince, amused by the small human trying to fight the huge dragon.

"Cula theponas droste!" He chants, and that's when something changes. He could hear the mighty roars over the commotion but Merlin could hardly keep his eyes open. A familiar voice was yelling and then there was a huge thud which Merlin hoped was the dragon falling to its death. Groaning, Merlin trying to move his arms, but they were paralysed with the rest of his body.

What was happening to him?

Merlin fell into a slumber, ignoring the cries from his master and friend. Neither knew what was happening to the young warlock.

*

Arthur hadn't noticed Merlin chanting words to the dragon as he was fighting it. He was busy trying to take jabs at the scales, desperate to impale the unusually large creature. The Prince yelled in frustration and as he got his sword ready for his next shot, the dragon began to scream out in agony.

Looking around, Arthur's eyes caught sight of Merlin falling to the ground, as if in pain. He ignored the dragon's deafening roars and sprinted up to his servant, shaking him.

"Merlin? Wake up Merlin, the dragon is dead!" He began, pressing to fingers to his neck, finding the gentle thrum of his pulse. He was still breathing… so what was wrong with him?

He heard a crash and saw the dragon fall to the ground, felling a tree in the process. Who had done that if it was only he and Merlin there? Looking around, Arthur tried to look for someone else who could've killed the dragon without either touching it. A groan emitted from Merlin's mouth and he frowned at his friend. Surely not…?

Before Arthur could even think about the possibility that his best friend could be a sorcerer, Merlin's body started to glow. Standing up, he covered is eyes as the light got brighter and brighter and nearly blinded him.

"Merlin?! Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur yelled as he falls to the ground from a flash of lightning knocks him off his feet. It was too bright to see what was happening and Arthur crawled backwards, his eyes still covered. It took a few minutes until he heard a sound that certainly didn't sound like his manservant.

Uncovering his eyes he was face to face with something he never expected to see. Two bright blue eyes were staring at him in wonder. Arthur could already tell that it was his manservant from the red scarf around his neck and the unusually large ears, but it wasn't Merlin as he knew him.

This Merlin was only a few feet tall with clothes with were way too large on him and a round, undeveloped face.

This wasn't a man, but merely a four year old boy.

* * *

**R&R please? ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed the prologue! Here is chapter 1. I tried to make Merlin mega cute because he is so adorable as an adult he must be REALLY cute as a child (L) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naw Merlin's not mine, but I wouldn't mind if it was...**

**

* * *

**Arthur was truly speechless. For the first time in the life, he had no idea what to say to this. It was obvious magic but… Merlin was a baby! This couldn't be possible!

"Merlin…?" He asked hesitantly, his eyes keeping locked on the adorable… no… no, not adorable… He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. He looked at the little boy up and down.

The clothes Merlin had been wearing before were now overly too big with the sleeves draping over the edges of his short arms and he was sitting on his trousers, both legs dangling through only one of the holes. His red scarf was gaping down to his waist and was weighing down his neck. His eyes hadn't changed at all, bright blue with a slither of gold and his dark hair was ruffled and a mop on the top of his head, poking over his eyes so he couldn't see properly. His ears still poked out through the thick hair and looked overly large compared to the rest of the body which would've made Arthur laugh if he wasn't in this situation.

"Artha?" Merlin's voice had totally changed. His deep tone had changed to a high pitch with a small lisp. He could see that his two front teeth were missing and were growing back through the gums. Arthur was slightly surprised that he knew his name… did that mean he still had his memories?

"What happened?" He asks quietly, staring intently at the little boy. If anyone knew, it would be him.

Merlin paused to thing and he lifted an arm and pulled his sleeve up to reveal his petite fingers only about a quarter of the size of Arthur's. He began to scratch his head, ruffling up his fluffy hair even more, "Dunno Artha. All went wrong," His eyes were full of fear and he began to crawl away from him, "You gonna kill me?" He asks, "Magic's bad! You gonna kill me!" Tears began to well up in his bright eyes as he even considered the idea.

"Merlin, it's okay, I'm not going to kill you for using magic. I would never do that." He stood up and began to walk over to him, unsure of how to handle a child. He had never had any child contact apart from that boy Mordred and he was practically double the age of Merlin at the moment. He knelt by him and wrapped his arms around his young friend as he began to sob into his shoulder.

"S'all my fault, Artha. All my fault!" He cried as Arthur could feel his shoulder becoming wet from tears and mucus, "Whut do we do, Artha? Whut do we do?"

The boy was becoming hysterical and this time Arthur couldn't whack him over the head and tell him to pull himself together. He remembered when he was Merlin's 'age' Uther wouldn't let him cry and he used to get shouted at if any tear was seen. Morgana had used to comfort him and he had sometimes cried on her shoulder. Great father Uther had been when he wasn't even allowed to cry.

"It's alright Merlin. Listen to me and we'll make up a story to tell everyone, okay?" He asks. He sees the bloodshot eyes look up at him and he sniffs, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve, "Okay now we're going to tell them that we got attacked by a dragon and it said some sort of spell that made you four years old, okay?" Merlin nods shakily, "It'll be okay, maybe Gaius will find some sort of way to reverse it, but we have to get home before it darks, alright?"

Merlin gets to his feet, not bothering to even try and pull his trousers up. Instead, he let them drape to the ground as he stepped out one of the legs. His shirt was so long that it was dragging along the floor and he tripped over the fabric, falling to the ground.

"I see you are still as clumsy, even as a toddler, eh Merlin?" Arthur chuckled, lifting him up swiftly and placing him in his arms, "Can't trust you walking on your own, besides, you're dead slow."

Merlin squeals and begins to kick out as he sees himself get to a dizzy height and begins to feel sick, "Arthaahhh!" He cries out, trying not to look down.

"It's alright, I won't drop you. C'mon lets get to the horses."

The trek back to where the horses were picketed was a while and the sun was setting over the mountains in the distance. Merlin was watching in awe as the sky merged into a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows and he stared at the horizon until his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep in Arthur's arms.

Arthur reached to two horses and tied them together and smoothly jumped into one saddle, Merlin perching precariously in one of his arms, still fast asleep. He put his feet into the stirrups and held the reign with one hand while letting Merlin lie on the front of the saddle and balancing him with the other arm. He began to ride, the two horses riding side by side and heading towards Camelot.

The stars were glittering above them in the clear night sky as they approached the walls of Camelot and Merlin was just beginning to wake up, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the huge castle.

"Artha?"

"Right here, Merlin, remember what we said happened…"

"Yeah." He mutters, positioning himself on the saddle correctly and riding through the gates with the guards looking bemusedly at the Prince and boy.

Arthur rode the two horses into the stables, slipped off the saddle and picked Merlin up by cupping his hands under his armpits and placing him safely on the ground. The even younger warlock ran up to the horses and began petting their heads as they whinnied and snorted. He giggles and gave Arthur a toothy and goofy grin before running up to him and grabbing his hand, "Do we go to see them now?" He asks, quietly.

"We have to go to Uther and tell him what's happened."

Fear flashed through Merlin's eyes and Arthur could see he was truly terrified of him. He was probably just as frightened as him when he's an adult but covers his feelings well, as does everyone.

"C'mon, Merlin, I promise you won't get locked up." He says, picking him up and shifting his weight into two of his arms. Arthur still couldn't believe this was happening. He was looking after a child version of Merlin who had the memories of his adult self but acts much more immaturely. It's ironic that Merlin actually acts a lot like a child sometimes, especially when he is tripping all over the place and dropping things. Who would be his manservant now?

Together, they went to the King's chambers where both Uther and Morgana were who had clearly just had a feast. Merlin was put onto his feet and Arthur requested an audience with the King. The guards put their spears upright and the Prince opened the large wooden doors, Merlin following behind his legs, staring up at the now very large room.

Uther turned and frowned as he saw someone clinging desperately to Arthur's trousers, hoping not to be noticed.

"Arthur, I hope you have a good reason why you brought a child in here. Don't tell me you just took pity in it," He sneered, staring down at the slightly familiar toddler.

"Child?" Morgana echoes, bending down to look over at Merlin who she hadn't recognized yet, "Hello, I'm Morgana."

"H…Hi Morgana…" He stutters, unsure of what to say.

Arthur looked at the two of them and sighed, "Something happened while Merlin and I were hunting in the forest. There was a dragon," He felt Merlin grab the fabric of the trousers, terrified, "It attacked both Merlin and I… then put a spell on him…"

Morgana's eyes widened as realization hit her, "You are joking me, that can't be…"

"Where is the boy? What happened to the dragon?" Uther asks, still oblivious that the child cowering behind Arthur was Merlin.

"The dragon died, I don't know how, he just collapsed on the ground and died. As for Merlin… he's the little leech clutching at my trousers right at this moment."

Everyone looked down and met Merlin's scared eyes as he tried to hide by covering the trouser fabric over his face.

"He knows us, he recognizes us and has all his memories… but… he's a four year old child." Arthur explains as he sees the horror filling Uther's face. He holds his breath, waiting for his reply but this time they are both speechless.

"He's been enchanted with magic, he should be killed before-"

"You can't kill him!" Morgana shouted at Uther, glaring furiously at him, "What the hell has Merlin done? It's not like it was _him _using the magic! Maybe the magic will wear off after a few hours and he'll be back to his old goofy self. You can't just kill someone because someone put a spell on him, I mean look at the boy!"

Merlin was shaking by this time as he watched the adults fight and yell at each other. Uther had wanted to kill him, but he could see the cogs working in his brain and he waved Arthur away, "Fine, I won't kill him, but if I see anything go wrong he's going straight to the dungeons, got it?"

"Got it."

Arthur hauled Merlin up and wrapped his arms around him, "It's alright, Merlin, nothing bad is going to happen." He immediately began to relax and rested his head on the Prince's shoulder, sighing deeply.

Morgana followed Arthur out the room and they exchanged smiles, "Thank you for sticking up for us, Morgana."

"He's done nothing wrong. I will go tell Gwen what's happened, you go take him to Gaius' chambers and tell him." They parted and Merlin watched Arthur proceed down the corridor towards the physician's room.

"Artha?" Merlin asks sleepily, surprised that he had slept so much ever since he became a child. He tries to cover a yawn but fails miserably and shifts himself uncomfortably, "What we gonna do, Artha?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Merlin. Maybe Gaius will know what to do, but right now you need to go to bed." He opened the door and saw the physician messing about with bottles, his back to Arthur and Merlin.

Still not facing them he began to shuffle about, "Merlin you're quite late for hunting with Arthur, you didn't get in any trouble, did you?"

"Gotta say he got into heaps of trouble," Arthur smirks, causing Merlin to giggle cheekily. Gaius spun around, eyes wide, staring at the two visitors in the doorway. Arthur put Merlin down on the ground and his short legs nearly gave away before he steadied himself.

"Arthur," Gaius looked down at the little boy, "why have I got a bad feeling that's Merlin?" He asks regretfully.

"A lot of trouble went on in the forest," Arthur admitted, "Let me put Merlin to bed then tell you watch happened," He said, leading Merlin through into the bedroom and lifted him onto the bed where he tucked him in and the very young Warlock fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Gaius stood behind the Prince and folded his arms, "Arthur I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

Arthur nodded and began to explain the story of the dragon and Merlin's spell which turned him into a child and how they had to lie to Uther. At the end of the story, Gaius rubbed his head and groaned.

"This is bad."

* * *

**R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter took my whole Saturday as well as getting writers block in between. I really appreciate the reviews (L)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin? Mine? I don't think so...

* * *

**When Merlin awoke, everything came flooding back to him from the day before. He looked down to see his undeveloped arms unravel the duvet that was cocooned around his body. Rubbing his eyes, he successfully fell out of bed, still tangled in the blankets.

"Oof!" He moaned, resting his head on the floorboards. He could already tell it wasn't going to be a very good day. The young warlock heard the hinges creak on the doorway and he moved his head to see Gaius looking down at him in somewhat confusion. The boy scrambled up to his feet, nearly tripping over the sheets in the process and dragged the blankets back onto the mattress.

"I was just… uhm…" Merlin trying to think on the spot was even worse than when he was an adult, it was embarrassing, "Where's Artha?"

Gaius, amused by the little show, led the little boy out of his bedroom and sat him at the table where there were a few slices of bread. He grinned and began to dig in before he realized he hadn't answered his question. His mouth still full he asked, "Gaith 'eres Arfa?" Crumbs were spat out all over the table in the process. He swallowed and looked up guiltily at his guardian.

"He's the Prince of Camelot, Merlin, he can't exactly be with you all the time," Gaius explained, "to answer your question, he's practicing his fighting with one of the knights."

Merlin grinned and jumped off his stool and made his way to the door, but was stopped by Gaius taking a firm hold on his shoulder. He moaned and looked around, facing him, "Gaius! I wanna go see Artha!" He stamped his foot, angrily, and tried to make for the door again.

"Gwen came round while you were asleep with some clothes. You can't exactly go out wearing an overly large t-shirt. Come on, let me dress you," He led the boy back into his bedroom where in the cupboard, Merlin remembered Arthur telling him he should use more often, sat a pile of clothes made just for children. He grinned when he saw a smaller red scarf and jumped up to grab it, but his hands only clenched around air.

Gaius chuckled and picked up the small scarf which was the exact replica of the one he usually wore. He also got a pair of trousers and a red shirt and managed to dress Merlin with little fuss. The old physician stepped back to admire his work and was surprised to see that it was Merlin's favourite clothes but everything had just shrunk.

"You know what, Merlin? I think Gwen got those clothes on purpose; she knew you were going to like them."

Merlin giggled and stuffed his miniature feet into the tiny leather shoes and stood up, "Can I go _now_?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, but don't go wandering around the castle much, I don't think they want children running up and down the corridors causing havoc," Gaius patted his shoulder and then the little boy was off, speeding through endless halls and rooms, jumping down the steps and being noticed by many of the maids that couldn't help but coo. Merlin ran out into the courtyard and that's where he froze.

Right in front of him was a procession of villagers, gathering around the chopping block. He could hear the drum beat in the background as a scrawny man was being dragged along by a guard. He swallowed, hoping that the man was being executed for something bad. That's when he heard the King's voice boom out, echoing around the four walls of the castle.

"This man has been proved of using magic. As we all know, magic is forbidden in Camelot and if found you will be executed. Let this be a lesson to all sorcerers." He turned to look down at the man who looked truly frightened, "Any last words boy?"

The man looked down defiantly at the crowd, but Merlin could see that he was scared.

"I only used my magic to give food to my starvin' family and to help my little 'uns grow. Is it a crime for letting my family be healthy? With this sentence, your killing not only meself but me family too 'cause they got no food," He glowered towards the King in anger, "But this King doesn't even care about that! He doesn't care about his people!"

"Enough with this prattle!" Uther yelled, "Kill him!"

Merlin felt he shouldn't be watching this. He hardly ever witnessed the executions because it was so gruesome, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the man that was being forced to kneel. He was a brave man, no matter what, and he used magic for good, not bad. He stared up in admiration just as the blade went down to the man's neck and Merlin winced. Tears began to overflow from the rims of his eyes and Merlin ran.

He ran through the gates, in search of Arthur and sprinted into the training grounds where Arthur was just finishing of his battle with one of the knights. He took off his helmet and sheathed his sword then looked over to see Merlin running straight for him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Merlin?" He asked as he bent down and picked him up, hearing Merlin wail into his shoulder once again. He looks over to see the knights looking at him amusedly and Arthur shooed them away. Sitting down at the bench, Arthur untangled the little boy and set him down in front of him, "Merlin, what's happened?"

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "The man did nuthin' wrong, Artha," He sobbed, "He only wanted to feed his family but the King killed him! It's not fair! He did nuthin' wrong!" Merlin tried to wipe away the tears with the back of his sleeve but the beads of salty water kept rolling down his cheeks.

Arthur knew what Merlin was talking about; he had managed to wriggle his way out of witnessing the execution by telling Uther that he had to do some training. He didn't even think that his young servant would see it, "Oh Merlin, it's alright. Nothing's going to happen to you." He murmured, pulling the little boy into a hug.

"Don't care what happens to me," Merlin muttered, "that man didn't deserve to die. He was only feeding his family."

Arthur rubbed Merlin's back soothingly and noticed over his shoulder that Morgana and Gwen were approaching them, "Look out Merlin, here comes trouble!" He chuckled as Merlin spun around to see who was coming and grinned.

"Morgana! Gwen!" He squealed, unlatching himself from Arthur's grasp and running over to them. Morgana lifted Merlin up and spun him around until he was screaming with joy and then passed him over to Gwen.

"He's so adorable!" Gwen cried, rocking him back and forth, "Hey Merlin, remember me?"

Merlin stared at her as if she was crazy, "'Course I remember you, Gwen! You gave me these clothes!" He tugged at his red scarf and then gave her a goofy smile, "Thank you for them by the way; I needed 'em." He wriggled out of her grip and jumped to the floor where he ran back to Arthur.

"He is the cutest little boy I have ever seen," Morgana mused walking up to him, "You should've seen him last night, Gwen, it was so cute! Can you believe Uther wanted to kill him? Unbelievable! He has no heart."

Merlin froze at the sound of the King's name and clutched Arthur's leg once again, "Uther bad." He murmured covering his head and shuddering. He felt Arthur's hand against his shoulder but didn't relax. He hated Uther.

"Merlin doesn't like Uther…"

"Neither do I," Gwen admitted.

"…he witnessed an execution this morning and is still shaken up about last night's row." Arthur finished off, glaring at Gwen for breaking in. Merlin cried out, not wanting to be reminded about the death of the sorcerer.

Morgana bent down and patted the young warlock's shoulder, "No one should watch an execution and even some sick minded people actually find pleasure in it, like Uther. Try not to watch anymore, Merlin… you never used to."

He nodded and found himself being placed on Arthur's knee, "Arthaaa!" He giggled, kicking his legs in joy, "what we doin' today, Artha?"

The Prince looked down at the gangly boy sitting on his lap and he shrugged, "What do you wanna do, Merlin?" He asked.

He began to ponder, resting his head on one hand and biting his lip as he looked out at the whole of Camelot. That's when it struck him! If no one else could figure out how he could become an adult, then he knew the exact person… animal… that would know what to do. Slipping off Arthur's lap, he grabbed his hand and started to drag him away and back towards the castle.

"Where are we going, Merlin?" Arthur asked, nodding at Morgana and Gwen as they passed. Merlin ignored him and began to run through the gates and into the castle of Camelot, down countless stairs until they got to two huge wooden doors. Arthur looked at them up and down and remembered when he was around eight or nine and had asked his father what was down there. Uther had forbidden him to go down there because there was something dangerous and deadly in there and he must keep away at all costs.

Being only young, Arthur didn't dare defy him and he never looked at the doors twice again, but now that he was standing right before them again, memories flashed in front of his eyes. His curiosity and the need of going in there. Even now, Arthur wondered what was down those countless steps into the darkness.

"Merlin? Have you been through there before?" He asked, and looks down to see Merlin trying to push with all his might, desperately trying to get the doors open. He was so small that the wood wouldn't budge and he collapsed in a heap in exhaustion.

"Yeah I go down there all the time. Can ya open the doors, please?" The little boy looked up pleadingly at the Prince and he gives in and with one mighty push the doors give way and knock against the inner wall.

Merlin grins and runs down a few steps and grabs one of the unlit torches, chanting a magical word and the flames begin to kindle and lick around the edge of the wood. Arthur stares at him in amazement and takes the torch off the young warlock who was struggling to keep hold of it.

"What's down here, Merlin?"

He again ignores him and begins to sprint down the steps without tripping until he's at the bottom and is beckoning his friend to follow. Arthur sighs and follows him and goes through the arch and finds himself in a huge cavern. He stares in awe and looks down at Merlin who seems to be searching for something.

"Hello?!" He called, "Where are ya?"

At first he thinks that Merlin is crazy for talking to an empty cave, but then he hears the rattling of chains and a familiar roar. The same roar he had heard only the day before. Tensing, he looks down to see if Merlin is okay, but he is just grinning to himself then points at a shadow that is approaching. A dragon.

"No way!" Arthur practically yelled, staring at the scaly creature that is inspecting the young boy in amusement.

"So the even younger warlock has returned and this time with the future King Arthur Pendragon. What a surprise." The voice rang out and echoes around the stone and he looks at Arthur up and down, "You are more handsome than I expected, how very interesting. I'm glad you didn't get Uther's looks… that would've been dreadful."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Er sorry… who exactly are you?"

The Great Dragon chuckled causing the surroundings to vibrate in the process, "Ah you know nothing of the fantasy world, Arthur. Your father banned my kind as soon as you were born and I was locked down here as the last living dragon. What I wouldn't mind knowing is what Merlin is doing as a mere child."

Merlin giggled and looked up at him.

Arthur sighed and scratched his head, "We met a dragon in the forest-"

"I believe that is not possible, young Prince. I am the only dragon left." The Great Dragon cut in rudely.

"And I think you must be mistaken because it was clearly a dragon, wasn't it Merlin?" The warlock nodded, "And Merlin used a spell to kill it because it was attacking us, but it made him a child. We came here to see if you know how to turn him back into an adult?"

The dragon stared at the two of them for a few minutes and sighed, "A dragon would've been spotted by now so how one just suddenly appeared in the forest is a mystery to me. I believe someone must've conjured up the dragon with a powerful magic. Very few people could ever do that and I think you both know one sorceress who would want you both dead."

Realization hit both Arthur and Merlin and they looked at each other.

"Nimueh." The dragon confirmed and Merlin froze.

"But why set a _dragon _on us? I mean, she could just come and kill us herself. It can't possible be her!" Arthur was trying to think of another explanation. There was something about Nimueh that made his blood run cold and his father would refuse to tell him what connection he had with her.

The dragon sighed and began to get ready to fly off, "I am just warning you of the dangers of that sorceress. She may be the only one who could get Merlin back to his true self but this is what she wants," With that he stretched out his wings and launched himself upwards, the long line of chain dragging along behind him.

Arthur picked up Merlin in one hand and held the torch in the other then proceeded to walk up the steps.

"Artha?" Merlin asked quietly, looking into his eyes, "Artha, what we gonna do? I don't like Nim… Nimueh…"

"It'll all be okay, Merlin. We'll find Nimueh and defeat her ourself!" He had to be confident for Merlin's sake. If he showed a hint of worry, Merlin will notice.

The little boy nodded and shuddered, "'Kay."

*

Arthur set down Merlin on his bed. He had decided to take him back to his own chambers than Merlin's own bedroom which was a mess anyway. Merlin sat cross legged and watched the Prince order for some food from a passing servant which bowed and rushed off to do his errand.

"Artha?" Arthur looked at Merlin, "Do ya like being Prince?"

That was a question no one had ever asked him before and Arthur had never really thought about it. When he watched peasants and servants he was sometimes glad he didn't have to do all the work, but sometimes he wished he didn't have to be treated so differently to the rest of them. When he was a child the only other person he used to play with was Morgana and she wasn't interested in the boyish games he longed to play. Morgana was more interested in dolls and princesses.

He remembered he had once tried to join in on a game of fighting with some of the boys outside of the castle, but they knew he was a prince and were too scared to speak up. He wondered if Morgana had felt the same when she was a child where there was no other girls to have fun with.

"It depends, Merlin. Sometimes it's hard, like it is when you're a servant." He admitted, "Sometimes I just wished I was like everyone else."

Merlin looked down into his lap, "I used to feel like that," he murmured, "everyone treated me differently and I couldn't make friends 'cos of my magic." He sighed and looked up to see the food being delivered and set on the tables. Arthur smiled and thanked the servant who bowed and left the room. Merlin slipped off the bed and Arthur lifted him up onto the seat.

After Merlin had eaten, his eyes became heavy and Merlin yawned. He stood up but his legs wouldn't work properly and Arthur had to catch him before he fell asleep. Carrying him over to his bed, Merlin was placed on the mattress and his head lolled to one side as he drifted into a dream filled sleep.

_Merlin was standing in the forest. He was still an adult and was standing face to face with the sorceress Nimueh. Merlin tries to talk, but she stops him, grinning manically._

"_Look at what you've done, Merlin. You couldn't protect Arthur and look what you've done!" She indicated to behind him._

_The warlock spun around and stared to see fire and ash where Camelot used to be. The castle was in ruins and the people were nowhere to be seen. He sensed Nimueh by the shell of his ear, "You killed them all," She hisses, "You couldn't protect them and you killed them!"_

_Merlin pushed Nimueh away and stared at her, "I did nothing!" He yelled, "I didn't kill them! I didn't!"_

_She chuckled and folded her arms, "Then why couldn't you help them? You're a powerful sorcerer; why couldn't you save them?" _

"_I… I…"_

"_You failed, Merlin. Arthur would be ashamed, wouldn't he?"_

_Merlin stared at Nimueh and shook his head, "You're wrong! You're wrong!"_

"_Death is coming, Merlin. Camelot is going to fall and you won't be able to do thing about it!" She smiled and then vanished just as Merlin woke up screaming.

* * *

_**R&R is muchly appreciated.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**The reviews are lovely, everyone. I really appreciate it! In this chapter I would like to thank my friend Megan who strained herself over the tenses, edited practically every other word to make it match. Sorry babe ;)**

**Also when Merlin says 'thed' it means 'said' but he just can't pronounce it properly. Megan thought it was my own grammatical error! GAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin but he could own me any day ;)

* * *

**Merlin shot upwards out of bed, screaming and crying in the process. He looked around wildly to find Arthur making his way over to him, concern flooding his face. The Prince sat down on the bed and Merlin crawled into his lap, still uncontrollably crying into his arms.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks softly, "What's wrong, Merlin? Did you have a bad dream?" The dark haired boy nodded slowly, "Want to talk about it? It was just a dream, Merlin, it won't come true."

The boy shook his head violently, "I dun't want it to come true, Artha. It can't come true! Can't! Can't! Can't!" He began to shake as sobs racked his body and he howled in despair, "She coming, Artha. Nimueh, she coming! She coming!" He clutched at Artha, hoping that it would somehow save him from the sorceress.

"Merlin, if Nimueh is coming, we have hundreds of troops to fight her off, it'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us, alright?"

Merlin hesitated but nodded anyway. He looked over at the window and was surprised that it was dark. When he had fallen asleep, it had only been early afternoon. He must've slept for hours! Arthur placed him on the ground and slipped his hand in Merlin's. Something the Prince would never have thought he would ever do, but considering the conditions, Merlin needed comfort.

He led the boy out of his chambers and down endless corridors to Morgana's room. Knocking softly she heard heels click against the stone ground and the door creak open to reveal the beautiful Lady Morgana. Merlin stared up at her and looked at Arthur.

"Morgana, can you look after Merlin for a while? I need to go see Gaius," Arthur explains, "I won't be long… promise!" Morgana nods and takes Merlin's hand and leads him into her bedroom.

Arthur rushes off to the Physician's room where the old man was looking through countless books. He raised his eyes and was surprised to see the young prince standing before him. Standing up, Gaius bowed slightly and then folded his arms, "May I help you, Sire?" He asks.

"It's about Merlin… he cast a spell on himself and we have no idea what to do!"

"So you know about Merlin's magic… I knew he wouldn't keep quiet for much longer," Sitting down, Gaius beckoned Arthur to take another seat, "As for reversing the spell, it is not in my power. I am not a born warlock as Merlin is… he's one of a kind, Arthur. What he did was reverse his biological data which should kill any normal sorcerer, but Merlin is something else."

Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands, "We went to go see that dragon under the castle. I guess you know about it, but he told us this was what that woman Nimueh wanted and she must've conjured up the dragon from magic. She seems just as powerful as Merlin and… and… the dragon told us she might be the only one who would be able to reverse it."

"I'm not even going to ask how Merlin knew about the dragon under the castle, he never told me about that. Nimueh, you say? She managed to change her face so we would not recognize her which creates an immense amount of power as well," Gaius sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I guess she wanted all this to happen. With Merlin unable to protect you she could fell Camelot in only a few words. Right now we're vulnerable."

Arthur wasn't sure whether to say about Merlin's dream. Dreams surely couldn't come real, could they?

*

Merlin looked hesitantly at Morgana and sat himself in front of the fire, staring at the flames spark and spit. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the King's ward had sat down next to him and he looked at her, "Morgana," He begins, "could my dreams come true?" He knew if anyone would know, it would be her, seeing as she had the Seer's power.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the boy that had turned back to stare at the fire, "Do you know about my-"

"You're a seer." He stared simply.

"How did you know that?" She asks astonished, "Only Gaius knows about that…" Realization hit her, "He told you, didn't he?" Merlin nodded and giggled, "What's so funny?"

"We're both magical!" Merlin's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut and plastered his hands to his lips, "I shouldn't 'uv thed that." He said, his voice muffled with his hands still over his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow she positioned herself so she was blocking the fire so Merlin couldn't get distracted, "Merlin? What did you just say?" She asks and stares directly into his bright eyes, "Are you telling me that you can do magic?"

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, staring up at the bland, white ceiling, "Gaius will be mad. Someone else knows now…" He caught her eye, "You won't tell the King will ya?" He froze and sat up, "Please don't tell the King! Please please please!"

"Don't worry, Merlin, you're secret's safe with me."

Merlin relaxed and put his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it, looking innocently at Morgana, "Tank oo." He said, his thumb making his speech incoherent, "'preciate it."

The young warlock shakily got to his feet and toddled around the room, staring at things he had never noticed when he was an adult. He frowned as he tried to remember the last time he was in here but with no avail. The memories of Merlin's adulthood were fuzzy and everything had been simplified. He didn't want to think or be a servant anymore, instead he wanted to go play with the children outside and just have a bit of fun.

Merlin noticed a teddy bear on one of the shelves and tried to jump up and grab it, but couldn't reach. He looked over at Morgana and pointed with his stubby little fingers at the bear. She reached up and closed her hands around the fluffy bear which was missing an eye and was ripped at the left leg. She passed it to Merlin who was immediately hugging it.

"Uther bought me that after my father died," She mused, "he thought that if he bought me enough things, my grief would go away. He was a stupid man." She patted Merlin's head and watched as he began to play with it around the room.

"What's his name?" Merlin asks suddenly.

"Emrys."

Merlin frowned. The name rung a bell but he couldn't think where from.

For the rest of the night Merlin was content in playing with Emrys while Arthur talked with Gaius and was told all the good things Merlin had done ever since he came to Camelot. When it got dark, Arthur went to collect Merlin and he sadly put the bear back on the shelf and waved goodbye to Morgana.

The Prince took Merlin back to Gaius' chambers and turned to leave.

"Artha?" Merlin cried out, keeping hold of his hand, "Where you going?"

"We all need sleep, Merlin. C'mon, let Gaius wash you and put you to bed, okay?" Arthur couldn't stay with the sorcerer for too long, he was exhausted as well. Merlin looked at him, tearfully, but nodded and turned around, "I'll come and get you in the morning and we can go somewhere nice, alright?"

Enthusiastically, Merlin grinned and nodded. Arthur departed and Gaius took Merlin to get washed and dressed for bed.

Merlin lay in bed and heard Gaius pottering about with books and test tubes. He rolled over and looked out the window at the twinkling stars and the occasional dots of light down in the village. He felt comforted and safe in Camelot, despite the threat of Nimueh. Closing his eyes he drifted off to a sleep with no nightmares.

*

Merlin woke to Arthur and Gaius' voice in the next room. He yawned and rolled over, idly listening to the conversation they were having.

"We can't just keep him as a child! He's a grown man; we need to change him back!" That was Arthur, practically yelling at the poor physician.

"What do you suggest, Arthur? Merlin can do nothing, his magic has gotten weaker ever since he changed. He can't possible have enough strength to change back to man and none of us would know what spell he should chant anyway."

"Nimueh knows what to do, we'll met he-"

Gaius cut in sharply, "Do you really think it would be wise, involving Nimueh in this? She wants the whole of Camelot to fall, she won't just change the boy back!"

"It's worth a try…"

"Leave it a few days. I have never seen Merlin so carefree and I must admit he is rather sweet."

Merlin chuckled. That was his cue! Jumping out of bed, he rubbed his eyes and opened the door. Everyone fell silent to look at him and Merlin just yawned and sat down at the table where there was already a bowl of porridge.

"What we doin' today, Artha?" He asked.

Arthur pondered for a few seconds and grinned, "I have a brilliant idea. Go get dressed and meet me at the water pump, okay?"

Merlin smiled and jumped off his seat, dragging Gaius into his bedroom while Arthur sped off. The young warlock jumped up and down telling him to hurry up with the clothes, "C'mon! I wanna go with Artha!" He popped his thumb in his mouth and finally Gaius had finished and shook his head.

"That boy seems to have rapidly changed from hating Arthur to looking up to him." Gaius muttered as Merlin sped out the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

*

Merlin had nearly run into Arthur because he wasn't looking at where he was going. He stopped just in time but managed to trip over a bucket instead, causing himself to fall with water drenching his body. The Prince spun around, wide eyes, and then burst out laughing when he saw the state Merlin was in. Droplets were running down his face and the clothes he had only just dressed himself in were totally soaked.

"Oh Merlin…" Arthur tried to stop laughing and he picked him up as Merlin began to shiver from the cold.

"D-d-didn't mean t-to," He said, teeth chattering in the process, "C-c-old."

"C'mon, you will warm up soon, it's sunny today."

Arthur carried Merlin all the way to the other side of the village and received a few strange looks from passersby who were wondering why the Prince of Camelot was holding a wet looking four year old boy. At the borders of Camelot was the field that Arthur hadn't visited in many years. He carefully put Merlin down and felt his clothes which had luckily dried slightly from being in the midday sun.

Merlin looked out at the huge meadow and ran a hand through his bowl cut hair, "Why we here?" He asks.

"I used to come here when I was a kid with Morgana. All the children come here to play," He indicates to a few passing children that are shouting and screaming at each other, "Go with them and have some fun."

Merlin meets his eyes and frowns, "Will you stay here?" He asks, cautiously.

"'Course, Merlin. Go on!"

With that, Merlin joins the group of kids that had just come and began to talk to them. Arthur watched in amusement as everyone scampered away leaving Merlin with his eyes clothes, counting up to twenty.

After he had finished, he ran into the meadow screaming at the top of his lungs, "Ready or not! Here I come!"

They played a few rounds of 'Hide and go Seek' before changing the game to a bit of chase. Merlin was running away from one of the girls than was trying to get him but trips up on what seems like thin air. The little girl screams as she crashes into Merlin's back and falls with him. Arthur had to laugh at how completely useless Merlin is with getting girls.

The little girl who only seems about Merlin's age falls on top of him and almost immediately slips off him, making sure that he's alright.

"Sowy," She said in a cute lisp, "Din't mean to, Merlin."

Merlin stands up and offers his hand to the girl, which she takes, "It was my fault, sorry." He admits, giving a cheeky grin and folds his arms, "Look's like I'm on. I'll give you a five second start!"

Screaming, the girl began to run off and without even counting, Merlin speeds after her. Arthur wondered why Merlin acted so differently around the children and yet he acted more… mature… around him and the rest of the adults.

When the children grew tired, Merlin took the girl's hand and led her to Arthur. She stared up in wonder, brushing a stray brown curl away from her face and shaking her head in awe, "You thuh Prince!" She cried, turning back to Merlin, "You know thuh Prince?!"

"He's my best friend!" Merlin claimed and Arthur was astonished to hear that from his mouth, "I save him from stuff and in return he gives me washing to do!"

"Hello," Arthur said, getting down to their height, "What's your name?"

She blushed and looks away, "Lila, Sire." She curtsied slightly and then cupped her hands over Merlin's ear and whispered something. He giggled and caught Arthur's eyes, "Why don't you tell him that? He wun't mind!"

"Tell me what?"

Lila shifted on her feet, smiling uncontrollably, "Mummy tells me she fancies you! She will be really annoyed that I get to meet you and she won't!"

Arthur feels Merlin tug on his trousers, "What is it, Merlin?"

"Go meet her mummy!" Merlin persisted, "She'll be so happy!" Arthur hesitated. What could he possible say to the poor woman when he entered the house? She would probably have a heart attack that the Prince had just come in because his friend told him to. Both children looked up pleadingly at him and he gave in, "Alright, lead on, Lila."

The little girl shrieked in excitement and took Merlin's hand who took Arthur's and they went to a little hut in the middle of the village. Lila opened the wooden door and poked her head around the frame, "Mummy? You have someone here for you! You wun't believe who it is!"

She opened the door wider to show Arthur who was still holding Merlin's hand. A young woman had been scrubbing at some clothes and she looked up in horror.

"Sire!" She gasps, "What do I owe the pleasure? Did you want something? I can get anything you want-"

Arthur held up his hand, "I don't need anything, Miss, your little girl, Lila, wanted me to meet you. I'm glad I did." He winked and took her hand, kissing the back of it. It looked like the woman was about to faint and he let go of her.

"Oh… uh… well thank you, Sire." She flustered, trying to find something to do.

"Merlin and I will be off now, won't we, Merlin?" The little boy nodded and grinned, "It was pleasure meeting you!"

"Bye Lila!" Merlin waved happily before being dragged out of the house by Arthur.

The pair walked back to the castle, Merlin happily humming a tuneless song while the Prince tried to block out the sound. When they were nearly home, Merlin spotted Gwen at the pump, carrying a bucket of water.

"Gwen!" Merlin cried out, excitedly. He unlatched his hand from Arthur's and ran up to her, tugging at her skirt. She put down the bucket and ruffled the warlock's hair.

"Hey Merlin, how're you?" She asks.

The boy turned to see Arthur approaching and grinned, "Me 'n Artha went to thuh meadow! I met Lila there!" Gwen looked at the Prince, confused.

"Lila is a girl that Merlin has decided to commit the rest of his life to. Sorry, Gwen, I know you must be heartbroken," He winked, "I got dragged into meeting her mother who seems to have a crush on me. Poor woman had no idea what to say!"

Gwen laughed and picked up the bucket again, "Well I have to go now, but I am gathering I will see you two at the feast? I don't know if Uther will let Merlin in… seeing as he's… young…" Merlin looked from Gwen to Arthur.

"Artha! Tell thuh King I wanna go to the feast!"

Merlin didn't want to sit in his bedroom while Arthur and Morgana were having a huge feast and this time he couldn't wait on them with Gwen. The Prince sighed and nodded, "I'll ask him, okay?"

The boy nodded and the three of them when back to the castle when they parted; Arthur and Merlin heading towards the King's room, Gwen heading off to go see Morgana. Merlin stood in front of the two solid doors and caught a glance from Arthur.

"You really are so scared of him, aren't you?" Arthur whispered bending down and staring at him.

"He kills people like me." Merlin muttered, shakily. He stared at his feet as Arthur took his hand and he relaxed slightly. Arthur boldly walked into the room, Merlin in tow, and came face to face with Uther.

The King put his hands on his hips, trying to make him look as large as possible and frowned, "Arthur, what does you and the boy want?" He asked.

"His name is Merlin," Arthur said through gritted teeth, "and I was wondering whether he would be allowed to accompany me to the feast." Uther let out a booming laugh and the boy froze, hiding behind the Prince's legs.

"He is a mere boy. I'm not letting a four year old in an _adult only _feast. He can eat with the rest of the peasants. Only the higher class can eat with us!" He looked down his nose at Merlin, "Servant or boy, he is not eating with us!"

Arthur growled angrily and turned on his heels, picking up Merlin in the process and marching down the corridor.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, "S'okay I can eat on my own. You go to the feast."

"No, Merlin." Arthur said, "I'm sorry. Come on, it's getting dark and the feast is soon. You stay in Gaius' room and I'll come after dinner, okay?"

Merlin nodded silently and Arthur dropped him off at his room. The boy sat down on his bed and watched as Arthur left him, closely followed by Gaius. Merlin jumped off the mattress and opened up the wooden plank where his magic book was hidden. Opening it up, Merlin began to read to satisfy the boring night ahead of him.

*

All was going to plan for Nimueh. Merlin wasn't going to be at the feast meaning no one was going to protect them against her power. She grinned and looked into the pool of water where the four year old boy was reading his spell book.

Soon she would make an entrance at the banquet and everyone will wish they had never been born.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it. Little bit of a cliffy - sorry ;)  
**

**R&R please! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin! I believe my padded cell is calling for me now. . .

* * *

**The dark haired boy sat cross legged on his bed, the spell book laid across his lap as he stared down, concentrating on the words. He looked up at the goblet on the shelf and began to speak the ancient language.

"Urmna gyrthra tes pescus!"

Merlin growled in frustration as the cup refused to move. It had been a simple spell that he had been able to do when he was an adult, but now that he had shrunk a few feet he was totally incapable! He tried another spell that might work.

"Grai wydra de!"

He stared in confusion as nothing happened. What had happened to his magic? It has just… disappeared… How was he meant to protect Camelot and more importantly, Arthur, if he couldn't use his magic anymore? Merlin threw his book down on the wooden floor with a huge thud and he crawled into a ball, not letting the threatening tears fall. He had to be a man about this!

But his brain had turned to mush. His adult traits were gone and now he just felt like letting it all out in a huge tantrum. Merlin frowned and stared out of the window from his bed, looking at the full moon which was glinting down and giving light to the people of Camelot. Sadly, Merlin wondered about how much fun everyone would be having at the banquet.

Without him.

*

Arthur took his seat next to Morgana who bent forward so that only he could hear him.

"Where's Merlin? Who's looking after him?" She hissed, her eyes darting around the hall but could find no sign of a hyperactive, magical child. Gwen was standing alone with a platter of food, looking blankly at the opposite wall.

"I wasn't allowed to bring him; he'll be fine on his own in his bedroom!"

Morgana glared and stood up, folding her arms, "I'll go see him, then, if you don't care about his wellbeing!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he glared at her in fury, "I asked him," He jerked his head in Uther's direction, "but he wouldn't allow it! If you want to go blame someone, go to Uther, not me."

Instead, she turned on her heel and marched out the room. Gwen looked on and frowned at why Morgana would just storm out before the feast. Uther had hardly even noticed as they had chosen not to sit near him and no one else seemed to miss her presence.

Sitting back in his chair, Arthur pretended that nothing had happened and began to tuck into his meal. He didn't understand why Morgana was getting so worked up over Merlin; even he said that he would be fine on his own.

*

When Morgana entered the room she heard the clear voice of a little boy talking in an odd language.

"Grai wydra de!"

She walked to his bedroom door and peeked in just in time to see Merlin throw his book down and curl into a small ball, back to her. She opened the door a little wider but the hinges creaked in the process and Merlin immediately jumped up, screaming.

"Merlin! It's alright, it's just me!" Morgana hissed, trying to calm down the hysterical boy, who was close to tears, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Please stop screaming Merlin!"

The young warlock shut his mouth but was still shaking in terror, "I th… thought you were Ni… Nimueh c… coming to get me!" He stuttered, looking around with wide eyes, "S…sorry for screaming, I was just-"

She wrapped him in a hug, needing to calm him down. She had no idea how tense he had been and hadn't noticed earlier than day he had been on the look out and had frozen every time the door of Morgana's chambers had opened. She was so stupid not to notice! Cursing herself, she looked into Merlin's eyes and shook her head.

"I don't blame you, Merlin, I would've screamed!" She admitted, managing to force a smile out.

The boy looked down at his feet, then back at his book which was lying face down on the ground, "Morgana," He admitted, again close to tears, "I can't do magic no more!" This time, he let the salty droplets escape from his eyes as he thought of a life where he couldn't do magic. It was a part of him… it was what made him Merlin! "What will I do, Morgana?!"

The King's Ward placed a soothing hand on his back and sighed, looking out the window, longingly, "I don't know, Merlin. I really don't know."

He rested his head in her lap and closed his eyes and placed a thumb in his mouth as he drifted off to sleep. Morgana ran her fingers through his mop of black hair, ruffling it up which made him look even sweeter. She wondered if anyone would be missing her at the banquet yet… she half hoped they were but also not so no one would go after her. There were storm clouds building up outside and rain was beginning to spit down. Morgana could hear the gentle rolls of thunder in the distance, gradually approaching. Occasionally there were flashes of lightning over the horizon, but there was no threat.

Looking down, Morgana noticed that Merlin was mumbling in his sleep, his face contorted in what looked like pain. He begun to thrash out wildly as he started to scream and cry.

"NO! Artha! No please dun't… p…please come back! Nimueh!" He shuddered and grew quiet once again, pressing his head into her arm as if that would magically make it all better. She begun to stroke his hair again, hoping it would sooth him.

"It's alright, Merlin, it's just a dream." She whispered.

Morgana was glad she didn't leave Merlin on his own in his bedroom as Arthur had done. He would be scared out of his life when he was asleep! Poor boy, he's just as vulnerable as any average four year old; he needed protecting.

*

Arthur yawned and finished off his goblet of wine, leaning his head on his arm, and nearly missed. He chuckled to himself. The Prince was rather drunk. He squinted and looked around the room, seeing a few familiar faces through the crowd, but frowned as he saw neither Morgana nor Merlin. What could they be up to?

His thoughts were shattered when he suddenly heard an ear piercing scream coming from the left. The Prince immediately stood up, albeit a little wobbly, and looked over at what everyone was starting to gasp and scream at. He raised his head to see a young woman hovering a few feet above anyone else, grinning at the commotion she had caused. She floated for a few more seconds before dropping to the ground, looking around carelessly.

Recognition flashed through Arthur's features as he remembered her from the forest and cave. _She _was the woman that had poisoned Merlin, _she _was the one who left Arthur for dead in the cavern and _she _was the one little Merlin was having nightmares about. Nimueh! Anger rushed through him and he curled his fingers into a fist.

"Guards!" He heard from behind him, "Arrest her!" Uther had managed to shakily get up from the table and the guards immediately kicked into action, running up to her. As soon as they were in a few metres of touching distance, an invisible force field stopped them from getting any closer.

The sorceress chuckled and inspected her nails, eyes catching Arthur's, "Well well well. Look who we have here," she breathed, voice icy like her personality, "Prince Arthur! Not so tough now, are you? No Merlin to watch over you. He is just a mere child!" She chuckled under her breath and took a step forward, "I believe that no one can get to me… unless you are one of my kind, which no one is. I made sure of that! Only Merlin would be able to-"

"What do you want, Nimueh?" Arthur cut her off, desperate for her not to continue that sentence. If Uther found out about Merlin… the consequences he couldn't bare thinking about.

"Camelot is near its end and there is no one to save you from its downfall." She raised a hand and whispered under her breath, "Cryad feya dwygr per!" Stones begia to fall from the ceiling and she looked upwards in satisfaction, "You have mere minutes before the whole castle falls to dust."

"Everyone get out!" Arthur yelled. The commotion was deafening as royals and servants all tried to pour out the doors, only to be met by the same force field as before.

Nimueh watched in amusement, "No way out. Dead end. You will all perish together. Do not blame me for felling Camelot, I am only getting my revenge on what _Uther_," She spat the name out, spinning on her heel as she did to face him, "did to my kind. There are sorcerers and sorceresses all living in Camelot and its outskirts, but he can't kill them. He had no idea. Even Arthur knows a sorcerer who he is keeping secret!"

Uther's eyes blazed and he stared at is son in horror, "Is this true?!"

The Prince refused to answer and he just prayed there was some way to save Camelot before it's too late.

*

Merlin woke with a start, panting and gasping for breath, "Nimueh!" He cried, slipping off Morgana's lap and running to the door.

"Merlin?!" Morgana hissed, "Where're you going?"

The warlock spun around, walking backwards as he did so, "Going to save Camelot. Come on, Morgana, you need to help as well."

She decided to trust Merlin. He seemed so sure, just like Morgana would be after she had a nightmare. The seer and warlock ran down the corridor and heard the screams and shouts from the banquet. She took Merlin's hand and bent down to reach his height just in front of the door.

"Merlin, we can't just barge in there. What do we do?"

The warlock did something unexpected; he placed his hands on both sides of her head and closed his eyes, concentrating. Morgana began to feel lightheaded and practically collapsed on the floor. He looked down sadly at her then looked at an unlit torch, muttering a few words. The branch immediately lit up, making the corridor a little brighter.

It had worked! Merlin had managed to take the magic from Morgana to use himself. He looked down at the unconscious form, "Don't worry, Morgana, promise I'll give it back." He swore, before pushing open the two doors to reveal havoc.

Merlin stared at the scene before him in awe.

Everyone apart from Nimueh, Arthur and Uther were gathering around the edges, frightened looks plastered on their faces as they watched the arguing continue through the triangle. Nimueh was in the centre of the room, to the left of the banquet table, smiling manically at the father and son. The King and Prince were facing each other, yelling profanities at each other and occasionally at Nimueh. All fell silent as Merlin entered the room and Arthur stared at him, unbelievably confused.

"Ah Merlin, you decided to join us to watch the end of Camelot!" Nimueh cackled, starting to walk over to him.

"How in God's name did Merlin get past the barrier?" Uther asked, turning back to Arthur, looking at him questioningly. Merlin swallowed and had to try and look brave, for everyone's sake. He couldn't let his age come between saving Camelot.

He took a deep breath and begun to speak, "You shouldn't 'uv done this, Nimueh. I'm more powerful than you think!"

Nimueh let out a loud laugh, "You won't survive through this, even if you do stop me. You're doomed no matter what."

Merlin caught Arthur's eye and he understood what he was about to do, eyes growing wide. He mouthed a 'no' but the warlock ignored him, staring deeply into Nimueh's eyes, "I care nothing about my life. You may be selfish, only caring about yourself, but all I want is to keep Camelot safe." Never ever since he had changed to a toddler had he sounded so much like an adult.

"Merlin, no!" Arthur shouted, but he didn't listen.

"Cwrya persfa yuldo bryn werla!" He growled angrily, "Thyth.." Damn that lisp, "Syth dumar promeh 'eda cura!"

Nimueh's eyes widened and she saw the people gasping as they managed to open the doors and flood out the room. She shook her head in horror, "No. That's not possible! You couldn't possible get enough power to do that… h…how…?"

"Reverse it," Merlin hissed, "change me back!"

The sorceress shook her head, "Never. You can be like that forever. Over my dead body that I'll let you be an adult again." Taking a deep breath, Nimueh began to recite one last spell, "Venir trysa!" Immediately her form vanished, leaving only a few still standing in the banquet hall.

"Arrest him!"

Merlin suddenly felt two cold hands on his arms and another two pushing his shoulders. He tripped over, crying out. The young warlock caught both Gwen's frightened eyes and Arthur's sad and regretful eyes that immediately broke contact after a few seconds.

The boy was shoved forward, out of the door and into the dungeons where he was thrown into a cell. Merlin cried out in pain when his head hit the hard, cold, stone ground and began to loose consciousness.

*

"Sire!" Uther turned to see a guard rushing up to him, "Lady Morgana is unconscious outside the doorway." He beckoned him and both Arthur and Uther rushed to see her still form. She was still breathing and would probably come round shortly. Arthur was too busy thinking about other things to worry about his friend.

"Father!" Arthur resisted the urge to scream in his face, "You have to let Merlin go, he just saved the whole of Camelot's lives. You can't kill a four year old boy!" Uther's eyes flashed anger and he turned on his son.

"He committed a crime. I don't care if he saved Camelot, I can't have different rules for different people. Inform the executioner that he is required for tomorrow dawn so the sorcerer can be beheaded."

Arthur felt sick. He couldn't think about his best friend on the chopping block, the whole of Camelot gathering around like vultures. The Prince shuddered and barged past him, not bothering to reply. He ran all the way back to the physician's chambers where Morgana was lying on the bed and Gaius peering over her. Gwen was standing in the corner, fiddling with her necklace anxiously.

"We have to do something!" Arthur shouted, pacing up and down the room, "Merlin just saved everyone. _Again_. We can't just let him die. Morgana wouldn't let it either!"

Gaius looked downwards, "We can't do anything, Sire. They will have a close eye on Merlin, especially with what happened with Gwen's father…" he trailed off, looking sadly at the maid, although it didn't look like she was listening, "It's hopeless, Sire."

Arthur kicked at a table in anger, causing all the books to fall to the floor with a crash. Gwen jumped and nearly screamed but swallowed it back down, "D…do you know what's wrong with her?" She asked hesitantly.

"It must've been Merlin. He must've done something to her; she went to look after him during the banquet, he was with her all the time." Arthur bit at his fingernails. Awful habit, but he couldn't help it. Merlin was going to die and Morgana was unconscious. How could things be much worse?

_Arthur?_

He can go mad by hearing Merlin's voice in his head. Perfect!

_Arthur I know you must think this is crazy but it's Merlin. I managed to get through into your mind, which is harder than it sounds!_

Arthur stared and concentrated. It seemed so real…but it couldn't be Merlin! The Merlin in his head sounded like an adult, not a toddler.

_Listen to me, Arthur! Morgana is still unconscious isn't she? Take her to my cell, I can make her better. Please! She'll just stay like a shell for the rest of her life if I don't get to her._

It's worth a try…

_Merlin?_

_Yes?_

_Holy... _Arthur stopped. Does that mean Merlin can see what's inside his head? _What the hell?! You're a four year old boy!_

_Not on the inside. I delved deep enough into my mind to find a bit of knowledge._

_Wow. That's deep._

_Ha. Ha. Look, I don't know if this is gonna work, but just bring Morgana. It's essential! I don't know how you'll be able to get past the guards with an unsconscious Lady Morgana but it's worth a try!_

_Sometimes I hate you, Merlin._

_I know. _He imagined Merlin smiling at this and he grinned as well.

Now all he had to do was convince Gaius to let him take Morgana, get past two dozen lethal guards, able to get the keys for Merlin's cell and be able to have time for spare.

Arthur had always said he liked a challenge.

* * *

**I crammed a lot of action into one chapter with hardly any cuteness from Merlin's part. For that I am really sorry. I'll try and make it cuter next chapter :]**

**R&R please.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow I've been tired all this week. This chapter took me ages. Managed to do nearly all of it tonight but I kept putting it off. Waking up so early for school is exhausting and even on a Saturday I'm tired! A big thanks to all my reviewers and Megan who is reading over all of this. Haha you all hate Uther & Nimueh. I can guarantee you will hate Uther more by the end of this chapter!**

**ALSO! WOAHHH tonight's episode was mega immense... just cos of the Arthur/Gwenness in that episode I added it into todays chapter :D  
**

**  
Disclaimer: Merlin blates owns Arthur. I mean. . . er... I don't own Merlin :]  
**

**

* * *

**When Merlin awoke once again, his connection with Arthur immediately broke. He sat upwards, touched his head but felt no blood, thankfully. He looked through into the darkness then noticed the manacles on his wrists and ankles; he was unable to move. He yelped as he begun to tug at the chains with no avail. It was nearly completely dark apart from the gentle flicker of a branch down the corridor.

The young boy heard footsteps approaching and nearly got his hopes up as he thought it may be Arthur. The gentle thud came to a stop outside his cell and he noticed it was just a guard checking to see if he was still in there. Miserably, the man walked away. Merlin couldn't let the tears fall as he thought of never seeing his friends again... the thought of never hearing Arthur call him an idiot or Gwen stuttering her way through a sentence. It hurt to think about.

The warlock curled into a fall, ignoring the pain from his wrists, and stared into the darkness with blank eyes. He'd never felt so alone…

_Please… someone…_

_Anyone come and save me._

"Please."

*

Arthur stared at Gaius incredulously.

"Don't you dare disobey me! Morgana and Merlin's lives are in danger. I'm taking her down to the dungeons whether you like it or not." He marched over to the unconscious woman and lifted her bridal style as Gaius flapped about trying to make him put her down again.

"She's too ill, Arthur," He tried to explain to unhearing ears, "You need to put her down."

Furiously Arthur pushed past the old man and Gwen who had tears streaming down her cheeks from the thought of losing her two best friends. It had been a long day for everyone and all Arthur wanted to see was his bed, but he wasn't going to let neither Merlin nor Morgana down, no matter what. The Prince marched through the doors with the King's Ward in his arms. Guards watched, slightly bemused, as he strode down the steps to the dungeons where Merlin was being kept.

As soon as one of the guards saw Arthur, they blocked his path, shifting his eyes between the girl in his arms and himself. The guard pushed his spear upwards, trying to show his authority, "Sorry Sire but the King's orders are that the sorcerer has no visitors until tomorrow."

"Get out of my way!" Arthur growled between gritted teeth, "Morgana's life rests in your hands and if you don't let me past I will have to do it by force."

"King's orders. Go see the King to make an arrangement."

"I don't have time for this!"

He pushed himself past the guard, ducking under the spear and begun to walk towards the cell which held a very lonely Merlin. Arthur could make out his small form sat on the straw in a tightly curled ball. It looked like he was hardly moving, nor breathing. Behind him he heard a shout from one of the guards, but he ignored the yells.

Arthur reached the barrier blocking him from going over to his friend, "Merlin!"

The boy blearily raised his head. His blue eyes were now red and bloodshot from all the crying and he had a blue bruise on the side of his face where he had been thrown into the cell. He immediately brightened up when he saw his best friend standing before him. Forgetting about the manacles, he tried to stand up, but successfully fell, twisting his ankle in the chains and falling to the ground in pain. He couldn't move an inch closer to the Prince.

Arthur looked disgustedly at how they had restrained Merlin. How could anyone do such a thing? He had done nothing but save the lives of hundreds of innocent people, and this is how he is repaid.

Gently, he placed Morgana on the ground then heard footsteps quickly approaching.

"I'm sorry Merlin," He begun quickly, "I don't want you dead. I brought Morgana… I… I…" He had no idea what to say. Two cold hands gripped his shoulder and spun him around. He came face to face with the King, "Father!" He yelped in surprise.

Uther looked down at the unconscious form on the ground and snarled, "What are you doing with Morgana? Do you want yourself dead?"

Merlin began to crawl away from the ominous presence, hoping he won't be punished again. Could anything get any worse?

"Release Merlin," Arthur retorted, "he's a mere boy and saved the whole of Camelot. Look at him! Does it look like he could be capable of felling the city? Does it look like he wants to kill everyone in it?" Arthur caught Merlin's azure eyes which were confused.

Uther stared at the defenceless boy, "He committed a crime and for that he needs to be punished. He is not a child but a grown man. It was him that used magic that turned him into a boy, hopelessly thinking I will spare his life. You were wrong and you will die tomorrow." He takes one last glance at Merlin then takes Arthur by the arm, turning him around.

"No. Let me stay for a bit. I need to talk to him!" Arthur persisted, staring at his father, "Please."

Uther dropped his arm and let it swing freely at his side, "I will give you an hour. Take Morgana back up soon, it's cold down here for her." There was no use in arguing with his son when Arthur was so dedicated to the young boy. He marched away with the guards in tow.

Merlin crawled a little closer to him, trying to reach his arm out to him. Arthur stretched his hand through the narrow gap and managed to touch his small fingertips. Suddenly the Prince pulled away as he felt something which felt like a electric shock shudder down his body. He looked down at his hands then at the embarrassed Merlin.

"What was that?"

The boy looks up and shakes his head, "It was magic. I dunno. I dunno nothin' no more. I need Morgana!" He points to the still form in front of Arthur's feet, purposely trying to change the subject.

"I need a key to get in there."

Suddenly Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the Prince spun around to see a key jingling away from a guard's belt and into his hands. He immediately unlocked the door, making sure it wouldn't creak, then ran in without Morgana and embraced his friend. If he had been adult Arthur would never have even considered it, but it just seemed the right thing to do. He pulled away to see tears brimming in the blue eyes once again.

"Bring me Morgana." Merlin sniffed, indicating to the form at the doorway.

Quickly, Arthur swiftly picked her up and laid her down in front of Merlin who was now kneeling. He arranged his chains then pressed two fingers to the sides of her temple once again. Merlin closed his eyes as if deep in thought while Arthur watched in fascination as her eyes began to roll underneath her eyelids, an indication she was about to wake.

With a start, Morgana took a sharp intake of breath and sat upwards. She looked around wildly, staring from Arthur to Merlin, then at her surroundings. Her hair flowed down her back, bits of straw nestling in the knots and dust covering her purple dress. She noticed the manacles on Merlin's wrists and gasped, shaking her head in horror.

"He didn't." She hissed, not even asking for an explanation of what happened. She could ask that later, but right now may be the last conversation with her little friend.

Merlin looked away and felt Arthur's arms behind him. He leant into his Master's chest and closed his eyes, tiredness beginning to seep in. The warlock didn't want to sleep yet, it would be the last sleep he will ever get and when he awoke again, the chopping board would be waiting. He felt cold yet soft hands stroke through his hair; Morgana was desperately trying to comfort him.

Suddenly they all heard a shout and all three heads jerked up to see guards approaching and throwing open the door.

"Get 'em out o' there! The sorcerer could kill 'em." One guard barked to another.

Arthur's grip tightened on Merlin and both of them stayed where they were. Morgana glared at the guards, sneering, "How could you be so heartless? This boy has saved your lives more times than you've bedded a woman, so leave off it!"

"Leave us be," ordered Arthur, "we're doing nothing wrong and Merlin has not done anything to us. We can fend for ourselves."

The guard snorted and called for reinforcements. Three more heavily dressed men entered the cell and firstly took Morgana by her arms, dragging her up. They gently yet firmly marched her out of the cell, despite her protests. Arthur looked at Merlin who was quivering with fear at all the commotion, then stood up. He may not want to hurt his pride by being dragged out the cell, but he knew it was no use staying with his friend. Slowly he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him, being tightly locked with the key and placed on one of the guard's belts.

The Prince wrapped his fingers around the metal bar and rested his head against the wooden beam, "I promise nothing will happen to you Merlin. I would give up my life to save you if I had to. Don't you worry."

"Don't make promises," Merlin said softly, "that you can't keep."

Arthur felt a warm hand touch his arm and he turned to see Morgana looking at him sadly. He nodded and glanced back at his friend for the last time, then began to walk away, not looking back once. The Prince didn't think he had the heart to leave the four year old on his own if he looked back at that innocent face again.

*

He didn't want to see anyone else. He left Morgana at his room then went back to his own, marching into the cold bedroom where no fire was lit. That was supposed to be Merlin's job. For a split second he thought of going to him and calling him an idiot, but then remembered that right now he was just a small and scared toddler sitting alone in a cold dungeon. Arthur kicked the table furiously, the wooden leg giving away and the table collapsing to the ground. A servant girl poked her head through the door, frightened at what she may find. Her eyes met the Prince's and immediately she scurried away.

Arthur growled in fury and kicked a goblet that was lying on the ground, which knocked against the wall then rolled under the bed. He knew he would get no sleep that night and instead he threw open his door and walked out. The young and inexperienced Prince had no idea where he was heading, but he was surprised to feel the bitter cold on his skin. When had he gone outside?

He marched past the guards who hardly batted an eyelid and collided right into a young woman. Arthur adjusted his eyes, looking down to see the girl on her knees, picking up a pile of clothing which was splayed on the ground. Arthur bent down and helped her. When she raised her head, he was surprised to see none other than Guinevere sitting there.

"Guinevere!" He exclaimed in surprise.

She averted her eyes and gathered up the layers of clothing then stood up, "I… I'm sorry Sire; I wasn't looking where I was going. It won't happen again…" She stuttered, trying to get past him.

Arthur took her arm and she turned around but she seemed incredibly interested in her shoes as her cheeks blushed red.

The blonde boy folded his arms and watched in amusement as she squirmed on the spot, hoping he would let her go, "Guinevere, what has gotten into you?" Arthur asked, grinning at her response.

"Nothing M'Lord, I'm absolutely fine," She looked up, her hazel eyes meeting his azure ones. Only then did she notice how tired and drained he looked. There were dark bags underneath his hollow eyes and they were more bloodshot than she had ever seen them, like he hadn't slept in a long time, "Sire, are _you _feeling alright?"

Arthur was surprised by her question and frowned, "I…" He cut off. Was he really feeling alright? His head was pounding and it felt like he was going to collapse any minute while he could hardly keep his eyes open. Gwen was looking at him, concerned, "I think you're right," _You always are_, "I think I will get some rest. Thank you, Guinevere."

She blushed a darker tinge of red as he said her name. He took half of the clothes that were piled in her arms and together they begun to walk back to the castle. The only witnesses of their brief yet somehow odd meeting were from the guards who were never going to say a word about their relationship.

*

Arthur flopped into his bed, head hitting his pillow and almost immediately falling asleep, despite how much he didn't want to. It was only when he was in a deep sleep did he hear Merlin's accusing voice. It was his adult, deep voice, not the child speaking to him.

_Arthur you could do something about this but instead you're just going to sit back and watch me die!_

"No!" Arthur yelped out loud in his sleep, "I am trying my hardest."

_Not hard enough, _Merlin's cold voice went on, _this is all your fault. I blame only you for my death._

"You're not dead! You won't die! You won't!" Arthur could only just bite down a scream at the thought of his best friend dying.

_It's all your fault. You aren't the friend I thought I knew._

"You aren't Merlin!" Arthur persisted. Surely the harshness in his words couldn't be Merlin? He had never heard him so bitter before. What had he done?

_Good friend you are, not even thinking I am Merlin._

"I didn't mean that! I'm sorry…"

_Sorry?! _ Merlin spat disgustedly, _Sorry isn't enough. I still die tomorrow, don't I?_

"I'll save you."

_No you won't._

Arthur woke, covered in a sheet of sweat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and put his head between his knees, panting desperately. It wasn't him who was meant to have a nightmare; that was Morgana's job. Arthur slipped out of bed and looked out the window to see the sun just about rising over the town. Only a few more hours until Merlin's execution. His stomach churned.

There was a knock at the door and Arthur jumped at the sound.

"Enter."

He had tried to make his voice deep and commanding, but it sounded more like a goat being strangled. He cursed himself silently and stared as Morgana entered the room, a few stray tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Morgana? What is it?"

"Are… are you planning on watching the… execution?" The last word was so muffled Arthur had to strain to hear it.

He hadn't thought about that. Arthur had hardly ever turned up to watch them unless his father insisted… which most of the time he didn't. His decision was made up with Merlin. Arthur didn't want to witness his best friend being decapitated, especially at the age he looked. He didn't think anyone would want to watch that!

"No. I would never-"

Morgana abruptly burst into tears and the Prince made his way over to her, enveloping her into something Arthur rarely did. A hug.

She sobbed into his shoulder, wiping her tears on his night clothes. He grimaced but said nothing as her cries quieted and finally came to a stop. Arthur unwrapped his arms and looked into her watery eyes, "Morgana? What's wrong?"

"It's Uther," She choked out, "he ordered for both of us to witness the execution. I told him no and he said if I didn't turn up he'll make it a double execution. Arthur he's mad! I don't want to see Merlin… Merlin…" She couldn't finish as her body wracked with sobs once again. This time there were no comforting arms to hold her.

Arthur was stunned. His father was a monster if he wanted them to watch their friend die for saving Camelot. He couldn't watch! It was immoral!

Morgana rushed out the room without saying anything more to the Prince and for the first time in months he decided to dress himself instead of getting Merlin or a servant to do it for him. Without a second thought, he strode out the room and headed towards where he predicted his father would be.

The doors were thrown open and Uther put down his goblet, watching his son march over to him, fury blazing across his face.

"How could you do that?!" He yelled, "Morgana nor myself are going to watch! Do you hear me?! Neither of us!" Arthur was close to breaking as he shook with anger while screaming at his father, "You're sick. Sicker than I ever imagined. When I'm King I would never put a toddler to death when they save the city. Never."

Turning on his heel, he walked out the room without letting Uther answer.

*

Merlin shivered at the cold, wrapping his thin arms around his body, trying to keep warm. The window indicated that it was dawn and that meant it was only mere hours left of his existence. He nervously planted a thumb in his mouth and closed his tired eyelids once again. Every time he drifted off to sleep, he was awoken by Nimueh's laughs and Arthur's sad eyes.

When he heard heavy footsteps, Merlin knew it was time to face the music. He blearily opened his eyes and saw guards opening the door and grabbing the warlock by the arm. They unlocked his shackles on his wrists and legs but put different cuffs on his wrists, twisting his shoulders behind him and putting his arms in an awkward position.

They pushed him roughly which almost made him fall over, yet he managed to compose himself and try and keep his dignity as he followed the guard up the steps and into the daylight.

*

There was a huge crowd gathered around the chopping block, some looking excited, others with a horrified expression as he was led out. He noticed some familiar faces and did a double take when he saw little Lila standing in the middle of the crowd, clutching her mother's hand. She stood bravely, watching with sadness as he was led onto the block. Looking upwards at the balcony, he was horrified to see both Arthur and Morgana standing there.

They both had their hands behind their backs as if they had been handcuffed. Two guards stood by their sides in a ready stance, as if they were about to make a break for it. Surely they weren't being forced into this?

Then Uther's voice boomed through the commotion.

"Today we have a fine example of the dreadful sorcerers that are forbidden in Camelot. This boy showed his gift right in front of me and for his stupidity he will be executed. I will let him give his last words." The King looked at the boy expectantly.

Merlin stepped forward, swallowing back the tears, "I may not be brave like Arthur, loving like Gwen or beautiful like Morgana but I'm still loved 'round here," he looked towards his friends on the balcony, "I'm sorry. I am. Please don't forget me." He let one tear fall down his cheek, "Uther Pendragon don't understand saviours from evil. He's misunderstood."

Uther shrugged and Merlin was forced to kneel. But before the executioner could raise his axe…

"Don't hurt him!"

It was a small yet angelic voice. Merlin recognized it immediately and looked at Lila who was struggling to climb onto the block, "He done nuffin'. Let him go! Let him go!" She managed to stand up next to Merlin and stare bravely at the King. Her eyes locked with his and she raised her chin boldly, "You gotta get past me first!"

Uther looked at the little girl tiredly and sighed.

"Kill them."

* * *

**Hate me? Still reading? Want to murder Uther for being so mean? Express all your thoughts into your reviews.**

**VERY SORRY BTW! I love Lila (L)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm not that keen on this chapter, despite how long it is. It contains mostly speech and I think a lot of you were hoping for Arthur to save the day. Well read the first few lines then come back to me. Yep sorry for not satisfying your tastes but it seemed too... predictable? It's always either Merlin or Arthur saving the day (or Morgana or whoever), never someone else. Anyway please give me some tips and pointers and what you would like to see next. Thanks.**

**And woah! Putting this up early ;) Took a lot of Sunday to write.  
**

**Disclaimer: The dragon owns all but he also seems to ship everyone. Apparently I don't own a thing...

* * *

**Lila raised the palm of her hand in front of the two guards approaching them.

"Arwa meńa cura te!"

Both of them were thrown back, off the wooden block and into the crowd which scattered in horror. Merlin stared at his friend who had now taken hold of his wrists. The young warlock glanced up at Arthur who was struggling against the guards on the balcony. He caught his eyes but before he could open his mouth to speak, Lila chanted another spell.

"Mry prysa!"

Wind gathered up around them and Merlin could see no one apart from Lila that had her eyes closed, deep in concentration. The last he saw of the Prince was the total horror plastered across his features as he was engulfed in the windstorm. Crying out, Merlin felt his body being pulled from one side to another. The only contact was the warm skin of Lila against his wrists.

As the wind died down Merlin could only see white as unconsciousness swept over him.

*

Arthur grabbed his arm back from the guard that was restraining him and stared at the place his friend was just standing. He dared a glance to Morgana who looked just as shocked as him.

"They're working together. I knew it!" Uther growled, "Guards! Find the children and bring them to me. _Alive_."

They nodded in an affirmative and marched away to get prepared for their journey. Lila and Merlin could be anywhere by now… maybe on the other side of the Earth for all they knew. Arthur didn't want to think like that, though. He didn't want to think that Merlin was inaccessible. He would find him.

_I promise Merlin_, Arthur thought, _I'll find you and bring you back. There will be no threat by the time you come back_.

He just hoped he could keep his promise.

*

Gaius and Gwen were sitting in silence in the Court Physician's room. They hadn't heard the commotion outside and didn't dare look out the window in case they saw the remains of their dear friend. Instead Gaius was fiddling around with beakers and reading a few books while Gwen was biting at her nails, nervously trying to pick up a conversation. Arthur and Morgana would be back soon and she knew it won't be pretty. Everyone loved Merlin and losing him like that would be unbearable.

She was surprised when Arthur came storming through the door and going right into Merlin's room where his spell book was. He brought it back and opened it, beginning to turn the worn pages. Gaius watched, folding his arms. This was not what he expecting from the Prince's reaction.

"Sire?" He asked hesitantly.

"I need to find it," He muttered to himself, "have to find him."

"My Lord I think that-"

"He's not dead!" Arthur looked up to face the two that were standing next to him, "He and Lila went somewhere… I just need to know where. Tell me all you know about teleportation, Gaius!" He stared at the Physician pleadingly, "Tell me!"

The old man shook his head, "I know little on that subject, Arthur. Merlin has never quite mastered it, that I know of. Are you telling me that Merlin is _alive_? And who is Lila?"

Swallowing, Arthur continued to turn the pages, hoping something would jump out at him, "I thought she was just an innocent little girl. Looks like she's just as powerful as Merlin. She managed to teleport both herself and Merlin to an unknown place. I need to find out where!"

"It will be impossible to know, Sire." Gaius said regretfully, "You will have to ride out to find them. Shall I send Morgana and Gwen with you?"

Arthur closed the book angrily and shook his head, "The more people I take, the more suspicion it will add. My father won't want me to ride out… he'll know I've gone looking for him. I will go now before he notices. If he asks, say I have gone hunting to calm myself, alright?" Gaius nodded, not liking that he was lying to the King.

The Prince ran out the room, and headed to his chambers where he managed to put on his armour with no servant to help him. He shoved on his boots and left the room, heading for the stables. There a brown stallion stood. Tacking him, he slung the saddle over his back and jumped on. Kicking the stirrups, the horse was off, galloping through the courtyard and past the guards and towards the forest.

*

When Merlin opened his eyes once again, he could feel the bitter cold lashing at his face. Shivering, he rolled over to come face to face with Lila. Her hazel eyes watched in amusement as he sat up wildly, looking around at his surroundings.

Icicles hung lazily from the cave rooftop, occasionally dripping onto the black, stone ground where he sat. Outside a snowstorm brewed, stray flakes floating into the cavern. Past the snow he could see nothing else apart from white. They were nowhere.

Merlin turned back to Lila, wide eyes, "You're a-"

"Witch? Sorceresss?" She smiles, "Yes. I didn't know you were a warlock! It was a surprise to hear that you were caught using sorcery right in front of King… aren't you brave?" Her child like voice had disappeared and it sounded more like he was speaking to an adult, "I managed to teleport ourselves out of Camelot, although where we are…" She trailed off, looking at the mouth of the cave, "…I really don't know."

Loneliness built up inside Merlin, "We're in the middle of nowhere wiv no food nor water. How we gunna survive?" Unfortunately for Merlin, he couldn't control his child voice and had to sound like an average four year old. How come Lila could sound so much like an adult yet look so young?

Lila said a word under her breath and in her hand a lump of bread appeared. She split it in half and passed the larger piece to Merlin. She took a bite and began to chew before muttering a few more words and fire began to kindle from nothing but rocks.

"I can't even do teleportathion. How you master it?" Merlin asked.

"Practice. Like you, I am not really four years old. It's the best cover, I think. I know you, Merlin, are like that purely by a wrong spell spoken. I did this on purpose just so no one would suspect me for magic."

"But… your mother?"

"She merely brought me in. She isn't kin. I told her that I was an orphan with no one to go to and she fed me, clothed me and looked after me." Lila explained, putting the bread into her pocket and leaning against the cold cave wall.

Merlin didn't eat all his bread either, but put it in his lap, watching Lila closely, "Why come to Camelot when you know 'bout the magic ban?"

Lila's eyes glinted and she looked at the boy up and down, "Rumours are coming from across the country, Merlin. They say a mighty sorcerer had ended up in Camelot and I was told to go there and find him and bring him back to my kind." She indicated to him, "I didn't even need to seek you, you felt right into my arms. Quite literally."

"How can anyone possibly know 'bout me?!" Merlin asked in horror.

He had thought that he had been as quiet as possible. He had kept low and hidden and no one in Camelot apart from Gaius had known about his gift until a few days ago. How could people all over the country know about him? Merlin never wanted to be a well known man. If there was food on the table each night he was happy. Why did it have to be him? Lila just chuckled and rested her head in one of her hands which was resting on her knee.

"Our kind are telepathic. We've heard stories of creatures being slain in that area and we have tried to get people that have met you to spread their gossip. You remember your friend, Lancealot, do you not?" Merlin's eyes widened, "He was faithful, Merlin. You made a good friend there. He refused to say anything of a sorcerer but some of us are so telepathic, we could see into his mind."

"That's invasion of privacy!" Merlin argued.

"We wanted to see if the rumours were true, Emrys." Lila sighed, "He had many barriers and we only just managed to get past a few to confirm that there was a powerful being in Camelot. We couldn't even find your name." Her eyes glinted once again, "That's where the Druids came into our help."

Mordred.

Merlin visibly shivered when he remembered the boy begging him to help in his mind. The dragon had told him not to… but he did anyway. He was only a few years older than Merlin appeared and couldn't bear to see him executed for such a small thing. He looked at Lila's knowing glance and shrugged.

"So the Druids told you 'bout me."

"Druids are a quiet race and it was a miracle we got anything out of them. Apparently they've known of you even before you were born. You are to be the saviour of their race. That's how important your life is, Merlin. We couldn't discover your everyday name, although Emrys was mentioned. Familiar?"

Morgana's bear!

It just struck him. That's where he'd heard of that name before. Mordred had used it a few months back and Merlin had gone to ask the dragon why he called him it. When he had been toddlerised he had totally forgotten all about it. How could Morgana possibly know about his name? Or was it just pure coincidence?

"Morgana…"

"Sorry?"

"Her bear. It was called Emrys." He frowned, unsure whether it meant anything. It sounded so stupid when he spoke like that. With his child voice it sounds like he just wanted the bear back. Well he wouldn't mind if… no! He didn't need some stuffed material with him!

Lila bit her lip, looking up at the roof of the cave, "Interesting. The King's Ward does show potential in magic. She could become a great Seer if she tried."

Merlin growled, "Let's not get Morgana into this. Don't wanna get her caught up in all the magic. She has nightmares every night 'cause of her 'gift'."

The young girl shrugged and looked out the mouth of the cave, "Storm has stopped. Come on, let's look at our surroundings." Taking Merlin's hand, she led him through the entrance and into blinding snow. The sun brightly shone down on the ice and bounced back into their eyes, causing them to cover their faces.

It took a few minutes to become accustomed and when Merlin finally uncovered his eyes, he could see for miles and miles. It was breath taking. The only problem was that they were on a mountain and would have to get back down. Lila, with her hand still in Merlin's, decided that it would be easy just do make her way down. Merlin tightened his grip so she was unable to move.

"I don't wanna go down! Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"Your magic is strong, Merlin. If either of us slips, your quick reactions will save us. I have faith in you."

"Can't you just teleport us down the mountain?"

Lila threw her head back and laughed, "We'd probably just end up on another, higher mountain. Let's go!"

Together they began to make their dizzy decent down to safe ground.

*

"Merlin!" Arthur called for the hundredth time, hoping there would be a response, "Please listen to me! You'll be safe with me!"

No reply.

Where the hell could they be?

Angrily, Arthur galloped on, spurring the horse into its fastest. He looked from left to right, scanning the ground for two sets of unusually small footprints. There was nothing. No prints, no signs they had been anywhere near these parts. That meant they were beyond the forest. If only he knew where…

By nightfall, Arthur and managed to get past the dense trees and was now riding through fields of deadened crops. Mountains loomed in the distance with clouds rolling overhead. A storm was coming.

*

"Maybe," Merlin panted, "I could telepatically-"

"Telepathy?" Lila asked, "Even I can't do that yet. I've been studying magic for over fifty years. Only the skilled can do that. You can't even do transportation yet."

"My magic is all mixed up," Merlin replied, "Telekinetic is apparently meant to be hard. That was something I could do when I was two years old. I'm learnin' magic in an odd order, Lila."

"Besides, who you gonna call?" She sneers, "Arthur? He'll have to take you back to Camelot where your death is waiting. Come with me back to my people and you can practice magic in peace. Your gift can blossom!"

Merlin stopped, ankle deep in snow, "I'm not leaving Arthur!" He hissed.

"You'll have to wait until Arthur is King then. Uther will order to kill you on sight if you return to Camelot. He's probably already sent guards to find you."

Merlin was silent as they walked through the snow. It was getting warmer and there was less snow nearer the bottom. Another half hour and they would be safely on the ground. He stopped to look out and see if there was anyone nearby and if recognized the mountains and trees. Every mountain looked the same and there were endless forests and fields stretching into the distance. He had no way of knowing which way was Camelot.

If he was an adult they would've been at the bottom by now but with his small legs he kept tripping up over rocks and falling into the snow. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Hey, Lila?"

"What do you want, Merlin?"

"If you've been practicing magic for so long and can change yourself into a child, do you think you could change me back…?"

"Of course I could, Merlin." Lila smiled, knowing the next question the warlock would ask.

A grin spread across his features, "Then… can you change me?"

Lila stopped and sighed, looking at Merlin up and down, "Unfortunately I cannot change the size of your clothes. You'll have to go around naked if you want to change. If we get to a village tomorrow and you get some clothes then I'll change both of us."

At least he had something to look forward to…

*

It was dark by the time Merlin and Lila reached the bottom and the temperature was dropping dangerously low. They walked through a few trees and Lila lighted a fire with a few words. They huddled next to each other for warmth, staring into the blazing flames.

"How old you really?" Merlin asks finally.

Lila glanced at her newfound friend, "That would be telling, Merlin. I can change my face to whatever pleases me. I do not age. And I refuse to answer your question. You would think me too old."

"I'm twenty." He utters, eyes beginning to droop.

"The bad thing about these bodies," Lila says while stifling a yawn, "is that we always need more sleep than adults. It's embarrassing." Merlin nodded in agreement and rested his head on her shoulder. She then laid her head on his and together they fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

*

Arthur cursed in fury as he galloped into a nearby village. Luckily he was still in Camelot's borders and many of the villagers recognised him and bowed as he entered. Jumping off the exhausted horse, Arthur took it into the only stables this small village actually had. Afterwards he put his hands on his hips and looked at all the people that were watching him in admiration.

"Tell me, had anyone seen a young girl and boy pass through here?"

There was a unison of shaking heads but no one nodded.

"Then I ask of you for a room to sleep in tonight." A man raised his hand and Arthur followed him into one of the small houses built from stone.

"You may have the bed," The old man indicated to the only bed in the room and scratched his beard, "I will sleep on the ground here."

Arthur raised his hand and shook his head, "No I don't want to rid you of your bed. I will sleep on the ground. I insist."

The man decided not to argue with the Prince but helped him lay out some blankets and a pillow. Arthur removed some of his armour but kept his sword sheathed. He kicked off his shoes and lay down. The old man, whose name was Eric, had retired to his bed, and Arthur smiled to himself. A few months ago he would've gladly taken that comfy bed and make Eric sleep on the floor. Now he was kinder and more generous, willingly sleeping on the hard ground to benefit someone else. _Wow_, he thought, _Merlin had done the world of good to me_.

He drifted off to sleep, his last thought of his friend.

*

As Merlin awoke he could feel the sun beaming down on his still form. His head was resting against a stone instead of Lila's shoulder. Shooting upright he looked around to see his friend trying to cook a chicken. He walked to her side and she looked over at him in disgust.

"Merlin you stink. You haven't washed in _days_." She scolded, pushing him away, "There's a lake over there. Go clean yourself and I'll let you near me and may be nice enough to give you some chicken."

"Where'd you get a chicken from?"

"Magic." She winks.

Merlin laughed and jogged over to the direction where she had said the lake was. He took off his shirt and dipped it into the water which was surprisingly rather warm, although he knew it would take a while to dry again. He undid his scarf and left it on a rock then slipped off his trousers. Looking behind, he saw that there was no one there. He jumped.

The water splashed about and he broke through the skin. At first it felt like a thousand daggers stabbing at his skin, but soon he began to get used to the temperature. His feet flapped about, desperately trying to touch the ground. He ran his hands through his wet hair and washed himself.

When Merlin walked out of the lake, dripping wet, it struck him that he didn't have a towel to dry himself. Merlin caught sight of his scarf still laid on the rock. Taking it, he tried to get himself dry the best he could, but with such a small scarf it was a useless attempt. He slipped on his wet trousers and grabbed his shirt, then walked back to where Lila was sitting.

She handed him a chicken leg and he bit into it, munching happily on the tender meat.

"You look a state but at least you don't smell anymore." Lila admitted, laughing.

When they had finished off some of the chicken, Lila left the other half of it on the ground for the ants to eat and began walking. Merlin quickly caught up with her, bouncing with excitement. Today he was going to become a man again!

*

When Arthur awoke, he paid Eric with a few coins for his hospitality and then left on his horse once again. He searched with no avail, crossing borders with other lands and asking passers by if they had seen either Merlin or Lila. No one claimed to have seen them and Arthur found it no use.

It was an impossible search. What would he do if he did find Merlin? Take him back to Camelot without anyone seeing? Besides, he couldn't let his friend be a four year old for the rest of his life. Frustrated, he rode on through the path.

When the Prince got to a clearing, he noticed how close he was to the mountains. Could they be there? They were a death trap. He had heard of the horror stories told to him about the mountains that carried a curse to whoever passed them. He was only a child and had never dared going near them. Could he dare go down there for his best friend?

*

Merlin was exhausted.

That was an understatement. He felt like he was going to collapse any second. It wasn't fair. How come Lila was striding on ahead, getting fed up each time Merlin had to sit down to rest. She kept grabbing him, trying to drag him down the path. His legs were the only things that were operating him; Merlin could only just keep his eyes open. They had only been travelling a few hours!

When Lila had tightened her grip on his wrist so hard that he cried out in pain he looked upwards to meet her frightened eyes.

"Merlin," she hissed, "she's here."

He looks past his friend to meet the bright blue eyes of none other than Nimueh.

Oh great.

*

Arthur had decided to go. What did he have to lose? If he died, he died. If he didn't, even better! He had only taken a few steps towards the mountains when his horse suddenly stopped. He began to kick with the heels of his boots lightly to make him start again, but he stood still, hardly even breathing. Arthur looking forward but could see nothing in front of him. What was going on?

"Hello Arthur."

He nearly fell off his horse from jumping so high. He turned to his right to see Nimueh standing in her shredded red dress with bright red lipstick and glinting icy eyes. She laughed at his reaction and took a step forward.

"You don't think Merlin killed me, did you?"

Arthur shook his head, "No."

"I have Merlin and his little friend. Would you like to see?"

She carried on walking towards him, her heels amazingly not sinking into the wet mud from the previous night's rain. She reached him and raised his hand, mere inches from touching him. Abruptly he pushed her away with his boot. She took a step back and glared at him.

"Do you not want to see your best friend?" She hissed.

"Let them go. Take me instead."

The sorceress cackled with laughter, "You think you're so brave, Arthur. Everyone thinks you're so very brave. You're scared inside, though. Aren't you? I can feel your blood pulsing. You're so frightened that I might hurt Merlin. You're terrified I might kill him. Hilarious!" She threw back her head and laughed.

"Let me see them." Arthur growled between gritted teeth.

She raised her hand once again and touched his shoulder. Arthur had to close his eyes to prevent himself from throwing up from the dizziness. It felt like he was spinning around with Nimueh faster than he had ever been. When it had all stopped, Arthur groaned.

"Open your eyes, Arthur."

Obediently, he flicked his eyes open.

What he saw was something he was _not _expecting.

* * *

**When I wrote this I didn't know what Arthur saw. When I'm writing this thing in bold I still don't know what he's looking at. What would YOU like to see?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay I lied on my other Merlin story (Feel Their Wrath) that I wouldn't get the next chapter out by next week. I really don't know where I'm going with this story but I was so bored today I managed to write all of this tonight. It is un-betaed because my beta Megan is revising her maths and won't be on till tomorrow. I know everyone still reading doesn't want to wait until at least 5:00 tomorrow so I'm being nice. Very sorry for any mistakes made.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine. --- My first normal disclaimer :D Oh wait... I just ruined it...**

**

* * *

**In Nimueh's arm was a blue blanket that began to wriggle and struggle. Then it gave off a noise that could only be a baby. Arthur peered over into the swaddle and stared in horror at the small baby that was sitting in her arms. It couldn't be him, could it? He owned a pair of bright blue eyes, a few strands of black hair and a red scarf was draping over the rest of his body.

"Merlin?"

The baby screwed up its face and firstly stared up at the sorceress right above him. Taking one glimpse, he began to wail, scrunching up his features, his forehead becoming wrinkled as he let out a cry. Suddenly Nimueh walked over to the Prince and shoved the small being into his arms and as if by magic, the deafening screams ceased and the only telltale sign that he had been crying were the shiny streaks down his cheeks from the tears.

Arthur stared over at Nimueh angrily, "Change him back to an adult. He doesn't need this! What has he ever done to you?"

Chuckling, she shook her head, "I just gave you a way out, Arthur. Take Merlin and your father won't recognize him. Keep him in the Physician's chambers and no one will ever know that it's him. I've given him a whole new life and he can grow up like a son-"

"You want Merlin to be like a son to me? Are you crazy? Change him back or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Nimueh sneered, taking a threatening step forward, "I am so much more powerful than you. I am more powerful than the whole of Camelot put together. You think you can get past me?"

"Stronger than Camelot?" He laughed, "I doubt it… why else would Camelot still be standing on its foundations? You did a great job destroying it."

She narrowed her eyes and turned away from Arthur, "Take the baby and you can leave. Ride back to Camelot and maybe you can find some sorcerer to turn him into an adult. But then you'll be sentencing Merlin to his death."

Something struck the Prince, "Where's Lila? If you've hurt her as well-"

"She's fine. I turned her back to an adult. You think I am more evil than I really am. Lila was an innocent sorceress. No one will recognize her as an adult and can return to Camelot safely. Although the only reason she every went to that wretched town was to seek out him," she nodded to the being in Arthur's arms, "and take him back to her kind."

"Let me take her back, then."

Nimueh raised her hand and snapped her fingers. A young woman appeared, dressed in one of those torn and shredded dresses that only _she _would wear. He stared in amazement at her beauty, but averted his eyes as he caught himself looking.

"Sorry for the lack of clothing. I only really have dresses like mine." Nimueh said, shrugging it off.

Lila stepped toward Arthur and stared down at the baby, "That's Merlin, isn't it?"

Arthur said nothing but nodded. She sighed and muttered a few words. Before Nimueh could say anything, Arthur felt the same dizzy feeling as before he was transported, but it didn't make him feel as sick as before. He had to stop himself collapsing on the ground so he wouldn't crush his friend.

There was a brief cry from the small baby as he blinked up at the sunlight. A miniature hand reached out and touched Arthur's chin, feeling around the rough stubble and down his neck. Merlin's eyes were wide and with realization, Arthur could tell that he recognized him. Lila was watching, amused by the sight of the Prince softening at a baby.

"Do you want me to change him back?" She asked quietly.

Arthur swallowed and looked briefly at the woman, then back at the baby. Would Merlin be angry or happy that he was an adult again? Would he want another life like Nimueh had said, or would he want to be his old goofy self and walk right into Camelot where he would be arrested? If only he were King…

"I need to think about it." Arthur decided, looking over to see his horse was still where he left him. It whinnied and shied away from the Prince's touch, slightly annoyed that he had just vanished with Nimueh. Finally it softened up and Arthur jumped onto the front part of the saddle, carefully balancing Merlin in his left arm. He beckoned Lila to sit behind him. Snorting, the horse felt heavy on his legs as the sorceress managed to position herself on the saddle so they all had enough room.

Merlin let out a gentle cry and nestled his head in the comfort of his scarf, eyes still plastered on Arthur in wonder. Arthur took the reins and slowly but surely, the horse began to move forward. It would still take a few days to get back to Camelot.

"I'm surprised you're not like your father."

Merlin mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and Arthur averted his eyes away from his friend. Anyone would think he had a soft spot for the little baby that was huddled in his arms for staring at him, even when asleep. What had Lila just said? Something about his father…

"I'm surprised you're not like your father." Lila repeated, a smile playing at her lips, knowing that Arthur had been too busy concentrating on the baby.

Arthur had heard his time and shrugged, "I don't believe in his rules. When I'm King I'll let magic into Camelot once again. He doesn't seem to listen sometimes. I would be a fair King." He sighed and looked forward at the trees ahead of him, "Sometimes I wish I could just be King now. Sometimes I am totally frightened of what people might think of me…"

Lila nodded, surprised that the Prince was actually admitting his fears right in front of her, "Uther can be pretty intimidating. Then again… so can you." She chuckled as she wondered how Arthur treated Merlin when he was an adult.

Tightening his grip on the reins, he locked his jaw firmly, "I wasn't always this nice, Lila. Before Merlin came along I was sometimes as bad as my father." He looked down, thinking of old memories of himself. It was embarrassing just thinking about it. There was just silence from behind him, and he knew that Lila was letting him speak if he wanted to. Was this the same girl that had been dragging him to meet her 'mother' as a toddler?

"There were a few manservants before Merlin which I had been cruel to. Too cruel…" Arthur trailed away, looking down to make sure his friend was still asleep, "When I was in my teens my temper would get the better of me and… and I used to take it out on my servants. Sometimes they would come in and say something, I would be so furious I… I just… lashed out at them. Of course, they couldn't exactly report it to the King… they were lowly servants. No one cared how they were treated."

Arthur looked away, ashamed at what he had just admitted. Lila could tell there was more to this story and she just sat in silence, taking in everything Arthur had just told her.

"They got bruises and cuts and scrapes. And I didn't care. Of course, I never ever apologized. _A Prince never says sorry to a servant! _Ha. That's what I thought. There was this one manservant. His name was David I think…" Great Prince he was, if he couldn't even remember his old manservant's name! "Anyway… I used to make his life a living nightmare. He did everything on time, he brought me everything I wanted and was so much better than Merlin had been…" Arthur laughed, "Although I think anyone is better than Merlin…"

"Anyway," Arthur continued, "One night I saw him when he was off duty, having a bit of fun with his other friends. Among them, there was Gwen, who had only just been assigned to be Morgana's maid. There were a few others that I didn't recognize and just seeing them laughing and being happy… it made me angry that anyone…" The Prince swallowed, "it made me angry that anyone as low as that should be… happy." He cursed and clenched his fists in anger, "I was fifteen. My only friends were bullies who enjoyed beating and punching people lower than them. And I joined in."

Why was Arthur even telling Lila this? He didn't stop though…

"I was out hunting with my friends and David came along to carry my stuff. Despite me knocking him about a bit, he was still as loyal as ever. We never had long talks like I did with Merlin and he never expressed his feelings as Merlin did, but boy was loyal. But me being blind like that, I just wanted him to suffer. I just felt like hurting someone… putting power on someone. So while taking a rest, we began teasing him. It started out alright. David was laughing with us, but then we started hurting him, kicking and punching him, and I was _laughing _Lila. I was _laughing _at it all."

Arthur had never said this to anyone. Not even Morgana…

"We chucked him in the lake as a joke. None of us knew David couldn't swim. All we did was watch as his struggles ceased. He drowned right in front of us. We _murdered _him in cold blood, Lila." A tear spilt down Arthur's cheek, but refused to let Lila know that the Prince was crying. She wouldn't look at him the same, "I'm as bad as my father, Lila." He choked.

Looking down, he stared to see the peaceful baby of his friend. He just didn't know that Merlin had listened to the whole story but could do nothing but pretend to look asleep.

By the time Arthur had finished his story, it was dark and he slowed down his horse until it came to a halt. He jumped off the stallion and Lila copied him. She had said nothing ever since the Prince had just told his story.

With magic, the sorceress managed to light a fire with little hassle, and then they sat round it, warming their cold hands. Finally he broke the silence.

"Do you think that's bad? Do you think I'm worse than my father?" He needed support. He needed to know that he was forgiven for the death of his manservant.

Lila sighed and caught his eye across the fire, "You were fifteen. You said it yourself, and I can tell you regret it, and I know you will never forgive yourself. You killed someone that didn't deserve to die, but you being worse than your father?" Lila gave out a humourless laugh, "Uther killed hundreds… thousands of innocent sorcerers. There are very few that lived through that."

Arthur jabbed a stick in the fire, furiously trying to calm his nerves, "My temper never truly went though. I'm scared I would somehow hurt Merlin without knowing."

"You have a heart of gold, Arthur. Merlin trusts you with his life, and I know you trust him too. You're like… you're like two sides of the same coin." Arthur frowned at that saying and then suddenly looked down to see the little baby chuckling up at his friend. The Prince had to smile back as he caught sight of Merlin's face.

"Just don't worry about it," Lila said, sighing, "Merlin won't come to any harm and in the future you will be the best King Camelot would have ever had."

Arthur nodded, stood up and began to walk out of the clearing.

"Where're you going?" Lila called after him.

The Prince turned around, the swaddle in his arms, "I need to go talk to Merlin. I'll only be a few minutes. Go to sleep."

With that, Arthur turned and walked through the forest until he got to a fallen tree. The leaves crunched underneath his boots as he made over to the wood and sat down on it, placing Merlin on his lap. The little boy had the same wonder and fascination in his eyes as before. Then he began to cradle him, humming under his breath.

"Merlin?" The baby's eyes perked up at the sound of his name, "I don't know why I deserve someone like you. I don't know why I have you here in my arms and I definitely don't know why I bother every time to save your skin. I don't even know if you'll remember this later, but I've come to a decision."

"I'll change you back into an adult…" Arthur took a deep breath, "But you can't come back to Camelot. In fact… I forbid you to come back."

_Don't cry_, Arthur thought to himself, _Prince's don't cry_…

Why was he getting so emotional about this? Arthur looked down at his friend who genuinely looked broken among other emotions. Confusion spread across his face and suddenly the young boy wrapped his small hands around Arthur's index finger. There and then, Arthur nearly collapsed at the gesture. How the hell could he be communicating with a baby who only looked a few months old?

He could almost know what Merlin was trying to say. He could picture it in his mind.

"_I'll miss you."_

Of course. Merlin had told Lila he was his best friend. At first Arthur had been shocked Merlin thought HE was his best friend. It was mad. But it struck the Prince that the young warlock was his best friend as well.

"I'll miss you too, Merlin." Swallowing, Arthur brushed a few bits of stray hair away from the boy's face, "It won't be the end, I promise. When I become King, I'm going to look all over the country for you. I don't want someone even more idiotic than you to become my manservant!"

Merlin giggled and nestled against Arthur, knowing this was the last night he would ever spend with the Prince for what could be many years.

"You'll go with Lila, back to your people. Back to where you belong. There you can learn the magic that is so forbidden in Camelot and there you will become the greatest warlock ever known." He knew he would regret this in a few weeks time when Arthur would be sitting in his room, watching some other inexperienced boy cleaning his shoes and polishing his sword.

Merlin let a little cry and clutched at Arthur's red jacket, hoping that somehow that would convince him to stay.

"You'll die if you come back with me," Arthur whispered, "I'm sorry." With that, he stood up and plodded back to the camp. He placed Merlin on a blanket next to him and ruffled the only piece of hair the boy owned. A content smile was plastered on the warlock's face as he drifted to sleep.

Arthur rolled over, closing his eyes. He didn't want tomorrow to come, because tomorrow would be the last time he would see Merlin for a long time.

That night was the last night he slept with Merlin in his presence.

*

Lila was up so early, Arthur had hardly stirred when she had taken the horse to the nearest village which had only been a few miles away. She had woken so early that even when she arrived back with a handful of adult clothes; Arthur was still asleep on the blanket. She scooped up Merlin who was wide awake and gave him a bit of milk which had been freshly made today.

Arthur groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clothes laid out on the log opposite him, across the ash from the fire last night. He walked over and picked it up, frowning. They weren't his clothes and certainly weren't Lila's. Where had they come from? Unless…

"Did you leave Merlin and me here while you went off to buy some clothes? And how did you know I was going to change him back into an adult?"

Lila sighed and placed the baby over her shoulder, patting his back so he could get the wind out. "It's obvious you wouldn't want your best friend to be a baby forever. And yes I did leave you and Merlin sleeping, but there was no hazard, I made sure of that. I got some food for breakfast." Lila chucked him some fruit and a bit of bread.

"So you'll change him?"

Lila nodded and went over, passing Merlin to Arthur.

"Say your goodbye to him as a baby. Hopefully he'll never do a wrong spell again, if he knows the consequences."

Arthur took the bundle and rocked him back and forth, staring down at the aqua eyes, "You know what I'm doing then? What the plan is?" He asked, still staring down at the baby.

"Yes. I'll take him back to my kind and we'll tutor him. By the time you'll become King, he'll be able to take down warriors with hardly a snap of his fingers." She stared at the boy and laughed, "It sounds strange talking about him killing when he is so small."

Arthur nodded and placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead, as a mother would. He gave Merlin one last cuddle before passing him back to Lila.

The sorceress and the warlock both went into the forest where Arthur couldn't see him, carrying the spare set of clothes. Arthur stared down at his feet, closing his eyes at the thought of never seeing Merlin everyday and never getting his sarcastic comments each morning.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the log, staring down at the ground, but he was suddenly wakened from the trance when he felt a manly hand touch his shoulder. Arthur knew who it was before he looked up. Looking down at him were the same blue eyes that had stared at him so curiously for the past twenty-four hours, and there was the same black hair, only thicker. Merlin looked so different after everything that had happened; he had almost forgotten what the servant boy had looked like.

"Merlin."

That was all that needed to be spoken before Arthur brought the warlock into a hug. It had felt like weeks since he had last seen this face and last seen that grin plastered over the boy's features. Last week the Prince would never have hugged his _servant _but it just seemed right now.

"Sire."

Merlin winked and stood back up and Arthur copied. They both looked at Lila who was gathering her own stuff in a bag and getting ready to leave. Arthur had so much he wanted to talk to his friend about, but now he was leaving. Was life really this cruel?

Taking a deep breath, Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder, "God only knows what you'll get up to with Lila. As soon as I become King, I want you coming right back to me, got it?"

Merlin let out a laugh and nodded, "Yes Sire."

"And quit calling me Sire! It feels so… formal…"

"Yes Sire."

Arthur gave him a friendly and light whack then brought him into another hug.

Lila looked away, "I'll be down on the path when you want me, Merlin. I managed to flog a few horses in that village. One day I'll see you again, Arthur, I'll make sure of it." With that, the young woman left with her belongings, leaving the two men alone in the clearing once again.

"Tell Lila thanks." Arthur muttered, sighing.

Merlin chewed his lip and met his eyes, "Arthur that story you were telling Lila yesterday on the horse about David," Arthur tensed and his eyes hardened, "I don't hate you for it. Don't beat yourself up about it. Like Lila said, I trust you with my life and I know you wouldn't let me drown. You've changed in six years and I know you're a totally different man. Don't go crying over something like that. It's all in the past now. I know David would forgive you by now if he can see what you're like now."

Arthur let out a humourless laugh, "Well Merlin, you _really _don't know what that means."

"Yeah well…"

"You're still an idiot."

"You're still a prat."

They laughed and went into one more hug before they seriously said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you again." Arthur swallowed, "I promise."

Merlin nodded, taking in a deep breath, "See you soon, Arthur."

They both took one glance at each other, trying to remember every single feature, just so they wouldn't forget. Merlin turned and walked away, leaving the Prince alone in the clearing. He didn't look back.

It would be years before they met again.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming. May or may not be the prologue next (but I might make a sequel if I have enough demand.)**

**R&R? :]  
**


	9. Epilogue

**Firstly I must say - MEGA SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been so busy. This is the last chapter! Btw last chapter I said 'prologue' and I meant 'epilogue'. Anyway I am SO sad that this is ending BUT I would like to give a huge thanks to Megan. I wouldn't have written it this far without her and without her constant support and ideas. She beta'd every chapter (apart from the last one) and she was the one who came up with the name :D I would like to thank all my reviewers (I would name you all but that takes time. You all just want to read the story!) This is far shorter than the rest of the chapters and for that I am sorry :]**

**And for the last time...**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine. It won't be mine next year. It won't be mine in a hundred years. Ah well I can still dream...**

**

* * *

**Arthur's ride back to Camelot was a lonely one. When he arrived, he informed the whole of the town that both Merlin and Lila were dead and everyone was safe once again. He ignored Gwen and Morgana's questions but went straight to his room, staring out of the window. One day he and the warlock would meet again, but it hurt to think that that would be the day his father would die. He couldn't wait, but he also didn't want it to happen. Running a hand through his hair, he retired to his bed after the long and exhausting journey and dreamt of the day he would be King.

**_Five years later_**

Uther's death had been unsurprising. He became ill two months before and had been ill in bed, hardly able to move. The whole of Camelot had expressed their goodbyes from the courtyard and only the very few were allowed to enter. Morgana would often sit by his bedside and tell him what had happened that day while the old Physician who had to retire from his job the year before from Arthritis would often talk to him about old memories.

Arthur would occasionally come in to pay his respects. Ever since Merlin had left, the Prince had kept himself to himself and would only ever talk with Morgana or Gwen. It was only them three that really knew the truth about what happened to the young manservant five years before.

He would watch his father shift in his bed uncomfortably, hardly able to lift a goblet to his mouth anymore but he would feel nothing. It was wrong to say Arthur hated his father, but he had never really felt strong love towards him. He loved Morgana. He loved Gwen. But his father? He was just kin.

It was a bitter winter and storm clouds were looming above the town. Lightning was striking, thunder was roaring and the King was becoming weaker. Arthur could feel that it was that day his father would finally day. It was only himself and Morgana in his bedroom.

The King's ward was holding his hand and rubbing it soothingly, while Arthur sat a little way away from him, just watching as Uther struggled for breaths. Morgana had beads of tears trickling down her cheeks and she didn't even bother wiping them away. Uther opened his eyes and looked over at Morgana, then at his son.

"Keep the Kingdom safe." He croaks.

Those were his last words. With one last shuddering breath, King Uther Pendragon closed his eyes and fell into a slumber he would never wake.

Morgana let her sobs out and she cried over the dead man, while Arthur did nothing. He just stared at the un-breathing man. Two thoughts flashed into his head; the first being that he would be King, the second; he would see Merlin after five long years.

Despite it being so long, Arthur had refused to get a proper manservant. He got different servants for different jobs, but never bonded with them and they were too frightened to talk to him, unlike Merlin who had never been scared of speaking his mind.

Arthur left the room and nodded to the guards. A crowd had gathered outside the castle. News must've spread to the villagers that the King had gotten even more ill and wouldn't make it through the night. Sighing, Arthur went onto the balcony, looking out at all the faces. Some he recognized from spending so much in the town and he even recognized Gwen down there (whom he had gotten much closer to ever since Merlin's departure).

Taking a deep yet shaky breath, Arthur spoke to his people, "King Uther Pendragon is no longer with us." He could see the waves of the crowd and people began to whisper in shock, "In two days will be my coronation."

Arthur didn't know what else to say and left the balcony. He only had one priority on his mind and he was sure it would only take a day to do it before his coronation. Arthur stalked to his room, dressing in his armour on his own, sheathing his sword then turning to see Morgana standing there, arms folded.

She knew exactly where Arthur was going, "Be back soon. I don't think it will bide well if you miss your own coronation."

Sniggering, Arthur went past Morgana and tacked his horse in the stables. He was more than ready to go meet Merlin.

He jumped on his horse, which grunted but obediently went into a gallop towards the gates.

*

It was when his horse passed into a clearing that Arthur saw him. A person stood right in the middle of the grass, wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood up so he couldn't see his face. Arthur jumped off the stallion and began to make his way over to the figure, whose back was turned so he couldn't tell who it was. The uncrowned King still didn't know it was Merlin, so he unsheathed his sword and pressed it against the back of the cloak.

"Why have I a sense of déjà vu?"

The cheeky voice rang out in the clearing and Arthur couldn't help but smile. He dropped his sword on the grass and the man turned around, lowering his hood as he did so. Arthur took Merlin in, trying to remember what had changed since the last time he had seen him. The warlock had hardly aged, as had Arthur. They both still hadn't reached the thirty mark and were still in their mid twenties. The only change Arthur could really see in Merlin was that his eyes looked much older than the rest of his face. They looked wiser.

The two men wrapped their arms around each other in a hug, still uncontrollably smiling.

"How did you know I was coming?" Arthur asked as he composed himself and looked at Merlin up and down. He wasn't wearing the clothes that he was used to. Where was that wretched red scarf and blue top that Merlin had so dearly loved all those years ago?

"I'm magic."

Arthur smiled and nodded, "Fair enough. You coming back to Camelot, then?"

The warlock nodded eagerly, "You try and stop me!" He exclaimed.

Before they could say anymore, Merlin had put two fingers in his mouth and blew outwards to create a sharp whistle. They both watched as hoof beats got louder until a white mare entered the clearing and trotted up to Merlin. He reached out his hand and stroked her neck before climbing onto the saddle that Arthur swore wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Where did she come from?" Arthur asked, skeptically, getting onto his stallion and leading the way.

"She isn't mine. She belongs to the forest, but always comes to those who can perfectly call her. She's fantastic to ride and is beautiful, although as soon as I get off her in Camelot, she'll just ride out again, back to the forest she belongs in."

Frowning, Arthur steered his horse to the right to let the man ride next to him. He looked at Merlin, who still looked goofy, yet seemed to have even more knowledge than him.

"I see they've been training you well, Merlin. I hope you won't be imparting your knowledge on me every other minute. That would be embarrassing!" Merlin laughed and shrugged, "How's Lila? And the rest of the… warlocks…" Arthur really wasn't quite sure where Merlin had gone with the woman, he just knew that his friend had learnt magic there.

The warlock nodded sadly, "She's fine but sad to see me go, though. We'd become close after five years. She was mostly the one who taught me everything I know, but there were others. Everyone there was brilliant and I'll miss them… but… I always know that I've missed Camelot more. Camelot is my home."

Smiling, the pair rode on until they reached the town. Many people recognized the man that was sat on the mare and would point and gasp at his return with the uncrowned King. Neither Merlin nor Arthur cared about what people were saying.

Morgana rushed out with Gwen to greet the two. It was Gwen who first threw her arms around the warlock, laughing uncontrollably. Merlin smiled then unwrapped his arms to take a better look at his old friend. Gwen had hardly aged, as had the others, but she'd grown her hair and it was now flowing way past her shoulders.

He turned and looked at Morgana, noticing that she had cut her long, dark hair. She smiled warmly and brought him into a hug as well, although not as excitedly as Gwen had. Arthur returned from putting his horse back in the stable, noticing Merlin's mare had left without him doing anything.

"I believe we have a lot of catching up to do." Arthur declared.

The four of them rushed into the castle and decided to go into Arthur's room to talk.

"I believe we should have a bit of drink for our friend returning." The uncrowned King declared, asking one of the passing servants to fetch a few bottles of alcohol. Merlin had left the room to go see Gaius for a few minutes just to tell him that he had returned. Arthur hadn't told Gaius that Merlin was actually alive and had got the shock of his life when he saw his old ward standing there.

"I… er…" Merlin hesitated, scratching his head.

"Merlin! You're alive!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Yeah… I am, aren't I?" He gave a goofy grin and Gaius also enveloped him into an embrace.

"I really have to go; Arthur says we need to catch up." Merlin apologized, patting the old man on the shoulder before speeding off to Arthur's chambers.

When Merlin entered the room, the three of them were sitting on the floor, taking swigs out of bottles, hardly bothering with the goblets provided. Merlin successfully managed to trip over his own shoes and tumble to the floor. Groaning, the young warlock caught three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I believe Lila taught you nothing on balance." Arthur commented dryly.

Blushing, Merlin took a seat next to the bed. He decided that he may as well have a bit of alcohol (despite knowing that one drop and he'd probably pass out). Arthur flashed a grin at everyone and raised his hands.

"I think that I've never been happier. I have nothing to worry about…"

"Apart from becoming the King in two days and ruling over the entire Kingdom. Yeah, nothing to worry about." Morgana winked.

"As I was saying," He shot a glare to the woman sitting opposite him, "I am truly happy with my three best friends with me in this room. Right now I don't think much could go wrong."

"Don't say that!" Merlin groaned, clutching his head, "Something is obviously going to go wrong when you say that. It always does…"

"Maybe I should just stop talking?" Arthur suggested.

All three agreed happily and they spent the rest of the night drinking their way through seven bottles of beer.

In the morning, the servant that usually helped Arthur dress entered the room and was surprised at the sight.

The Lady Morgana was resting her head on the uncrowned King Arthur's back, with her maidservant's upper half of her body over her lap and her lower half sprawled over Arthur's old manservant, and while Merlin's head was next to Morgana's on the King's back. Slowly and quietly, the servant boy closed the door, deciding to never breathe a word about what he saw.

He knew that this would be the start of a great rule.

* * *

**And that is the end. As for a sequel, please message me with suggestions because I'm stumped! I will hopefully be writing more Merlin stories soon though. I have two weeks of Christmas holidays and what better to do than write lots and lots? Anyway for the last time please R&R.**

**Kirstie xx  
**


End file.
